WAITING
by Iqlima
Summary: Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch. HanChul Kyuhyun. Chap 14 is up! COMPLETED! Add Facebook Wanjeonhan KShop ya! Online shop baru author!
1. Chapter 1

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast : Heechul, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^. Yang gak suka, silahkan out saja..

WAITING

Seorang yeoja berlari keluar dari sebuah rumah megah sambil menangis, tangannya menyeret dua koper besar. Kemudian di belakangnya menyusul seorang namja yang mengejarnya. Dan saat akhirnya namja itu bisa mengejar yeoja itu, namja itu tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan yeoja itu.

"Please stay here." Pinta namja itu.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "I'm really sorry, but i can't stay here anymore." kata yeoja itu sambil menangis.

"Please, don't you love me? Why do you leave me?" tanya namja itu.

"I love you, i love you so much but i can't stay. I'm sorry." Jawab yeoja itu.

"Please, just for the sake of us.."

"No, please don't force me. I will not go back. Someday, you'll back for me. YOU WILL BACK FOR ME! YOU! Not me. I will wait for you."

Yeoja itu melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan namja itu. Namja itu hanya bisa memandang yeoja itu dengan pandangan hampa dan melepaskannya tanpa perlawanan.

: Waiting :

"Baiklah, mari kuantarkan anda ke ruangan anda." Kata seorang laki-laki, yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah dari SM High School, sebuah sekolah elit yang berada di kawasan pusat Seoul.

Yeoja yang kelihatannya sudah menjadi ahjumma, berdiri. "Ne, Jung seongsaenim."

Jung Yunho, Kepala Sekolah SM High School dan Kim Heechul, guru baru, berjalan menyusuri koridor. Mereka baru berhenti di depan salah satu lift. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift, kemudian Kepala Sekolah menekan tombol 2 dan lift bergerak naik.

SM High School adalah sebuah sekolah elit khusus namja yang berada di kawasan yang strategis di pusat Seoul. SM High School merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik yang ada di Korea, bukan hanya terbaik dalam prestasi, tapi juga dalam mahalnya biaya sekolah disitu. Para siswa yang bersekolah disitu rata-rata berasal dari kalangan atas, walaupun ada beberapa gelintir yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

SM High School berdiri di atas lahan yang sangat luas. Gedung yang ada di area SM High School ada tiga gedung. Gedung pertama, adalah gedung khusus kelas siswa, ruangan guru dan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Gedung kedua, gedung khusus untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Gedung ketiga, auditorium yang sangat luas. Sedangkan di luar ketiga gedung, masih ada lapangan sepakbola dan baseball yang juga luas. Bahkan ada juga danau buatan di tengah taman yang dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi taman.

Perjalanan lift hanya sebentar karena hanya melewati satu lantai. Ruang Kepala Sekolah di lantai satu dan ruangan Heechul ada di lantai dua. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan kembali menyusuri koridor. Kepala Sekolah berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ini ruangan anda, Ms. Heechul." Kata Kepala Sekolah sambil membuka pintu.

Heechul memperhatikan ruangan yang akan menjadi ruangan pribadinya. Luasnya 6x6 m, ukuran yang sama untuk semua ruangan guru. Dengan fasilitas yang bisa dibilang lengkap, Heechul merasa dia akan betah tinggal di ruangan ini.

"Gamsahamnida, Jung seongsaenim." Kata Heechul.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Jadwal mengajar anda sudah ada di meja anda. Saya permisi." Kepala Sekolah keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

Heechul memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di ruangan pribadinya. TV dilengkapi dengan home theater, AC, komputer, meja kerja lengkap dengan kursinya, sofa lengkap dengan mejanya, dispenser, dan rak buku.

"Aaah.. Senangnya aku, kembali ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun di luar negeri.." kata Heechul sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Heechul bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Secarik kertas ada disana, secarik kertas yang berisi jadwal mengajarnya. Heechul memeriksa kertas jadwalnya, hari ini jadwal mengajarnya dimulai pada jam ketiga, sepuluh menit lagi.

Kim Heechul, seorang yeoja, tapi lebih tepat disebut ahjumma. Umurnya sekarang sudah menginjak 38 tahun. Bukannya dia tidak pernah menikah, dia pernah menikah. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau membicarakannya.

Heechul hanya lulusan SMA, dia tidak pernah mengenyam bangku universitas. Dia bisa menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris di SM High School karena pengalaman hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun di Amerika dan Inggris.

"Jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai.." bel berbunyi.

Heechul bangkit dari kursinya. Dia menyambar tasnya dan peta SM High School. Heechul belum terlalu hafal dengan ruangan di sekolah ini, maka dari itu tadi Kepala Sekolah memberinya peta. Kali ini, Heechul mengajar di kelas 10 A, yang ada di lantai 3.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam tangga, dia malas menggunakan lift. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak suka naik lift, dia lebih suka naik tangga karena naik tangga termasuk dalam program Penjagaan Tubuh Agar Tetap Langsing. Ternyata kelas 10 A terletak tepat di kanan tangga. Heechul menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu kelas.

Ruangan kelas, seperti biasanya ramai. Tapi jika guru sudah masuk, sunyi senyap seperti kuburan.

"Anyyeong haseyo.." sapa Heechul.

"Anyyeong haseyo.." para balik menyapa Heechul.

"Nama saya Kim Heechul, tapi panggil saja saya Ms. Heechul. Saya guru baru disini, guru Bahasa Inggris tepatnya." Kata Heechul.

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas melenguh. Mereka semua paling benci pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Lidah orang Korea susah mengucapkan kata-kata dalam Bahasa Inggris, itu menurut mereka.

"Waeyo? 10 A fighting!" Heechul berteriak keras, membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas tersentak.

"Ms. Heechul, suara anda sungguh.. mengerikan.." kata seorang namja manis bernama Kibum.

Semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Heechul cemberut karena merasa dilecehkan.

"Yaaah, cantik-cantik gini masa dibilang mengerikan sih?" kata Heechul sambil cemberut.

"Suaranya yang mengerikan Ms! Kalau wajahnya sih memang cantik!" seru seorang namja manis bernama Ryeowook.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang Ms mau mengabsen kalian semua. Ms mau tau nama kalian semua." Kata Heechul sambil mengambil buku absen.

Heechul mulai mengabsen siswa-siswa sesuai dengan urutan. Saat sampai di absen nomor 15, Heechul terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandangi nama yang tercetak tepat di sebelah nomor 15.

"Kim.. Kyuhyun.." kata Heechul tersendat.

Seorang namja yang dari tadi hanya diam saja mengangkat tangannya. Heechul menatap namja itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jadi ini dia, pikir Heechul. Heechul mulai limbung, tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan.

Melihat Heechul yang limbung dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat Ryeowook khawatir. Ryeowook bergegas maju dan memegangi tubuh Heechul agar Heechul tidak jatuh.

"Ms, are you OK?" tanya Ryeowook menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

Di kelas 10 A, siswa yang lancar berbahasa Inggris hanya tiga orang, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Amerika, sedangkan Ryeowook menghabiskan masa kecilnya Australia.

"Yes, i'm OK. Thank you." Jawab Heechul, lalu meneruskan mengabsen.

: Waiting :

Tiga orang namja yang bersahabat karib, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di kafetaria.

"Ms. Heechul mengajarnya asyik sekali ya." Komentar Kibum.

"Ne! Rasanya aku akan betah belajar Bahasa Inggris dengannya, daripada dengan Park seongsaenim." Balas Ryeowook.

"Kau kan sudah lancar berbahasa Inggris, Wookie. Buat apa belajar lagi." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka dengan Ms. Heechul." Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi begitu aku melihatnya, aku langsung tidak menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau langsung tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kan sudah kubilang, molla. Saat pertama melihatnya, rasa tidak suka itu datang begitu saja."

Saat itulah tiga pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan tiga sahabat itu. SM High School adalah sekolah yang mahal dan elit, maka dari itu pun fasilitasnya super lengkap dan wah. Kafetarianya luas sekali, mirip seperti food court yang ada di mall. Berbagai gerai makanan ada disitu.

"Eh, tadi waktu Ms. Heechul habis menyebutkan nama Eunwoo, mau ke namamu, kenapa dia diam dulu ya?" tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat cuek.

"Tadi saat dia menatapmu, Kyu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia limbung." Sahut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih cuek.

"Tapi Ms. Heechul itu asyik sekali! Dan kelihatannya dia baik." Kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, aku tetap tidak menyukainya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput cappucino nya.

: Waiting :

Setelah bel istirahat berdering, Heechul bergegas meninggalkan kelas 10 A dan berlari menuju ruangannya. Sampai-sampai beberapa siswa heran melihatnya berlarian di koridor.

Setelah sampai di ruangannya, Heechul langsung masuk dan menutup pintu juga menguncinya. Heechul terduduk di lantai, punggungnya menyandar pada pintu. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Aaaarrggghh!" teriak Heechul sambil melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah.

Tangannya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Berkali-kali dengan keras sampai kini rambutnya tidak berbentuk lagi. Rambutnya yang coklat lurus menjadi acak-acakan.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" teriak Heechul lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu dan berteriak-teriak. Kesedihannya kali ini tak bisa dibendung lagi, benar-benar tak bisa dibendung. Padahal sudah enam belas tahun dia berusaha melupakan lukanya, tapi kini lukanya muncul lagi dan langsung menohok ulu hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku masih menunggu.. Aku benar-benar masih menunggu.. I'm still waiting.. Huaaa.." tangis Heechul.

"Tuhaaaaaaaan.. Mengapa akuuuuuuuuu?" teriak Heechul.

Tepat setelah Heechul berteriak, terdengar suara gedoran keras di pintunya.

"Ms. Heechul, Ms. Heechul, anda baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah.

Heechul diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Sementara di luar ruangannya, Kepala Sekolah, beberapa guru, dan para siswa bergerombol. Rupanya tadi beberapa siswa mendengar suara teriakan frustasi Heechul dan salah satunya langsung melapor ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Ms. Heechul, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi.

"Ne, Jung seongsaenim.." balas Heechul dari dalam ruangannya.

"Apakah anda sakit?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Ani.. Aku hanya.. aku hanya.. HUAAAAAAAAA!" Heechul kembali meledak dalam tangis.

Semua yang berada di depan ruangan Heechul kaget mendengar suara teriakan Heechul yang kali ini lebih dahsyat daripada teriakannya sebelumnya.

"Aku.." ucapan Heechul terputus karena dia tiba-tiba pingsan.

Kepala Sekolah yang tidak mendengar suara Heechul lagi pun bertambah panik.

"Ambilkan kunci cadangan, ppali!" kata Kepala Sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian penjaga sekolah datang membaca gerendelan kunci. Kepala Sekolah langsung menyuruhnya membuka pintu ruangan Heechul. Setelah pintu terbuka, semuanya langsung terkesiap melihat Heechul yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan.

"Bawa ke ruang kesehatan, ppali!" perintah Kepala Sekolah.

Beberapa guru laki-laki menggotong Heechul ke ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan ada di lantai yang sama.

Sementara itu, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menuju kelas 10 A kaget melihat Heechul digotong oleh beberapa guru.

"Loh.. Ms. Heechul kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kibum mencegat salah satu siswa yang lewat. "Hey, Ms. Heechul kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada siswa itu.

"Tadi beberapa murid melihatnya berlarian di koridor. Lalu waktu dia ada di ruangannya, dia berteriak keras sekali. Dia meraung-raung, jadinya ada yang melapor ke Kepala Sekolah. Tapi saat dia sudah mulai bicara, tiba-tiba saja perkataannya terputus. Jadi pintunya dibuka dengan kunci cadangan dan ternyata dia pingsan." Jelasnya.

"Gomawo." Balas Kibum.

"Semoga saja Ms. Heechul baik-baik saja..." harap Ryeowook khawatir.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, di luarnya memang dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi di dalam hatinya, terbesit suatu perasaan khawatir.

TBC

Bagaimana readers ?

Keep it or delete it ?

Author menunggu review..


	2. Chapter 2

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^

WAITING

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Berusaha mengenali dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Chakyung, seorang suster sekolah.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Heechul lirih.

"Tadi anda pingsan." Jawab Chakyung sambil membantu Heechul bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Heechul, mukanya bersemu merah karena malu.

Chakyung mengambilkan secangkir teh hangat lalu diberikannya kepada Heechul, yang diterima Heechul dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa aku pingsan?" tanya Heechul.

"Katanya anda berteriak-teriak dan menangis, lalu anda pingsan." Jelas Chakyung.

Heechul terdiam. Teringat lagi. Dia teringat apa yang membuatnya histeris seperti tadi. Kim Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dia, Kim Kyuhyun, kesini?" tanya Heechul.

Chakyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Kim Kyuhyun.. Namja dari kelas 10 A itu?" tanya Chakyung memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Aniyo.. Memangnya kenapa?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Heechul.

"Aku masih menunggu kalian kembali padaku, i'm still waiting.." lirih Heechul.

: Waiting :

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dengan raut wajah kesal. Sekolah sudah bubar sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi jemputannya belum juga datang. Tidak biasanya supirnya terlambat menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari saku blazer sekolahnya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke bangunan yang dibangun untuk para siswa yang menunggu jemputan. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi paling ujung. Dia sendirian, karena Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah pulang duluan.

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Seorang laki-laki tampan keluar. Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Kyuhyun!" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari PSP nya. "Appa?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil menghampiri Appa nya yang berdiri di samping mobil.

"Appa sengaja menjemputmu Kyu, Appa penat sekali mengurus perusahaan." Kata Appa Kyuhyun, Kim Hangeng.

"Jadi Appa ambil libur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Hanya hari ini saja Appa kabur dari kantor."

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Yaah.. Kukira.."

Hangeng mengusah kepala anaknya. "Sudah, ayo pulang."

Mereka berdua baru akan masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Heechul keluar dari area sekolah. Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi ekspresinya jelas menyiratkan kekagetan. Kyuhyun menatap Appa nya dengan heran. Mengapa Appa nya memandangi Ms. Heechul seperti melihat setan?

Hangeng masih mengawasi Heechul yang semakin menjauh. Saat punggung Heechul sudah benar-benar tidak kelihatan lagi, tiba-tiba tubuh Hangeng limbung.

"Ah, Appa!" seru Kyuhyun.

Supir langsung keluar dan membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan Hangeng ke dalam mobil.

"Appa, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi itu, siapa namanya?" Hangeng bertanya balik.

"Yang mana Appa?"  
"Wanita yang tadi memakai baju berwarna biru dan rambutnya cokelat panjang." Jawab Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, itu Ms. Heechul, guru Bahasa Inggris baru. Baru masuk hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hee-chul? Apakah namanya Kim Heechul?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa sih Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Ingatan Hangeng melayang kepada kejadian di masa yang sudah lampau, sebelum dan sesudah Kyuhyun lahir.

FLASHBACK

Hangeng adalah seorang namja tampan, anak tunggal dari Presiden Direktur Kimo Group. Group yang sangat berkuasa di Korea Selatan, bahkan sudah mendunia.

Saat itu Hangeng masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun ketika bertemu Heechul, seorang pelayan di sebuah kafe. Singkatnya, Hangeng jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tanpa malu-malu Hangeng langsung mengajak Heechul kenalan. Baru dua bulan pacaran, Hangeng mengajak Heechul menikah.

Orangtua Hangeng, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo, menentang keras keputusan anaknya. Mereka berdua menginginkan menantu yang juga berasal dari keluarga yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi Hangeng mengancam, jika tidak menikah dengan Heechul, Hangeng tidak akan mau mewarisi perusahaan orangtuanya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati orangtua Hangeng menyetujuinya, daripada pewaris tunggal mereka tidak mau mewarisi perusahaan mereka.

Heechul ikut Hangeng tinggal di Amerika. Dua bulan setelah pernikahan, Heechul hamil. Orangtua Hangeng sangat gembira. Mereka memanjakan Heechul, seakan lupa jika mereka membenci Heechul. Tapi saat Kyuhyun lahir, sikap orangtua Hangeng kembali seperti awalnya.

Setelah Heechul pulih dari pasca-kehamilannya, tanpa belas kasihan, orangtua Hangeng mengusir Heechul. Heechul yang tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu, dengan senang hati angkat kaki dari rumah mereka. Walaupun Hangeng berusaha mencegahnya, tapi Heechul memutuskan untuk tetap pergi. Walaupun hatinya sakit berpisah dengan suami dan anaknya, Heechul berusaha tegar dan tetap pergi.

FLASHBACK END

"Appa, kenapa melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hangeng tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ani.."

"Pasti Appa memikirkan Ms. Heechul ya? Ah, wanita seperti itu untuk apa dipikirkan?" kata Kyuhyun enteng.

"Wanita seperti itu? Maksudmu APA?!" tanya Hangeng keras.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat perlakuan Appa nya. Selama ini, Appa nya tidak pernah membentaknya, apalagi memarahinya.

"Loh, Appa kok marah sih?"

"Jawab dulu Kyuhyun. Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan Ms. Heechul wanita seperti itu?!"

"Tadi itu, waktu dia mau mengabsen nomorku, dia terdiam sejenak. Waktu dia memanggil namaku, aku mengangkat tanganku. Dia memandangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu dia limbung, hampir jatuh. Untung saja Ryeowook menahannya. Saat mengajar tadi, dia kelihatan ceria. Tapi waktu bel berdering, dia langsung berlari keluar. Lalu aku ke kantin, saat aku mau ke kelas, aku melihat Ms. Heechul dibawa oleh beberapa guru laki-laki, katanya dia pingsan setelah sebelumnya dia menjerit-jerit dan menangis keras di ruangannya. Tapi aku tidak suka padanya, auranya jelek sekali, aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.." kata Hangeng.

"Appa, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah membenci Ms. Heechul." Kata Hangeng tegas.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Hanya saja Appa minta, jangan pernah membenci Ms. Heechul. Hormati dia, sayangi dia, arasseo?!"

Kyuhyun, yang walaupun masih bingung, mengangguk. "Ne, Appa.."

Hangeng memeluk Kyuhyun. "Sini, Appa sayang sekali pada Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun juga sayang Appa..."

Hangeng memeluk anak satu-satunya dengan perasaan sayang. Dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan istrinya menunggunya terlalu lama, Heechul telah menunggu selama enam belas tahun. Dan sekarang, tanpa sengaja Hangeng sudah kembali untuk Heechul.

"Chagi, aku sudah kembali untukmu. Apakah kau masih menungguku.." lirih Hangeng pelan.

Walaupun Hangeng berkata pelan sekali, tak urung juga Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak mendengar bagian awalnya, hanya saat 'apakah kau masih menungguku' saja. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

: Waiting :

Heechul berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencapai apartemennya. Sejak dia berencana akan pindah ke Korea, dia memang sudah ingin menjadi guru di SM High School, maka dari itu dia membeli apartemen yang jaraknya hanya sekitar dua ratus meter dari SM High School.

Apartemen Heechul termasuk apartemen mewah di kota Seoul, namanya Pine Apartment. Heechul tinggal di lantai tujuh belas dari dua puluh lima lantai yang ada di apartemennya.

Heechul memasuki gedung apartemennya, seraya melemparkan senyum pada satpam dan resepsionis. Heechul melangkah menuju tangga. Jangan sangka, ke anti an Heechul pada lift hanya bertahan pada beberapa lantai saja, ke lantai tujuh belas pun Heechul memilih naik tangga.

Semua petugas di apartemen sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Heechul. Walaupun baru kemarin lusa Heechul menjadi penghuni di Pine Apartment, mereka sudah mengenal Heechul karena saat baru pertama datang ke Pine Apartment, Heechul menyerahkan barang bawaannya pada roomboy agar dibawakan lewat lift barang. Ketika roomboy menyilahkan Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam lift, Heechul menolak. Semua petugas yang ada disitu langsung menatap Heechul heran. Lalu dengan santainya Heechul menuju ke tangga dan naik ke lantai tujuh belas melewati tangga.

Akhirnya Heechul sampai di lantai tujuh belas. Heechul langsung menuju ke apartemennya, nomor 170. Heechul memasukkan password apartemennya dan langsung masuk.

Heechul langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam, di kepalanya hanya ada satu wajah, wajah Kim Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, Heechul masih belum yakin kalau Kim Kyuhyun adalah anaknya. Tapi kemiripan di antara mereka, membuat Heechul sangsi. Rambut dan kulit putihnya, turunan Heechul. Hidung dan matanya turunan Hangeng. Sedang wajahnya, perpaduan antara wajah Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Tuhan.. Apakah benar dia anakku?" lirih Heechul pelan.

Heechul merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku roknya. Heechul merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

From : Dongwoo Ahjussi

Nyonya, kafe di kawasan dekat apartemen agasshi mau disewa untuk acara ulang tahun. Seluruh kafe disewa. Nyonya setuju?

Dengan lincah jari-jari Heechul menari di atas layar ponsel touch-screen nya.

To : Dongwoo Ahjussi

Tentu saja, kan kafe di Korea kuserahkan semua pada Ahjussi.

Setelah meninggalkan keluarganya di Amerika, jangan disangka Heechul hidup menggelandang. Setahun hidup enak di Amerika tidak membuat Heechul melupakan 'menabung'. Heechul pergi ke Inggris, hidup dengan uang tabungannya. Heechul bekerja mati-matian selama enam tahun. Dia tidak hanya terpaku pada satu pekerjaan, tapi dia melakukan banyak pekerjaan. Pelayan restoran, penjaga perpustakaan kota, menerima laundry, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah enam tahun, uangnya terkumpul banyak. Heechul langsung mendirikan sebuah kafe di jantung kota London. Kafe Heechul populer dalam sekejap. Selain karena tempatnya strategis, nyaman, dan menyejukkan mata karena dekorasinya yang indah, juga karena makannya enak dan harganya pun tidak terlalu murah tapi juga tidak terlalu mahal. Banyak orang yang meminta agar Heechul membuka cabang. Akhirnya Heechul melebarkan sayapnya dengan membuka cabang di beberapa kota di Inggris.

Mati-matian Heechul membangun karirnya di Inggris. Selama sepuluh tahun, Heechul memfokuskan diri pada usaha kafenya. Tidak hanya kafe biasa, Heechul juga mendirikan coffee shop. Coffee shop Heechul pun sama suksesnya dengan kafenya.

Kafe dan coffee shop Heechul mulai merambah pasar luar negeri. Kini, kafe dan coffee shop milik Heechul sudah ada di dua puluh lima negara. Heechul tidak pernah membuka franchise, semua kafe dan coffe shop yang sekarang jumlahnya ribuan ini hanya milik Heechul seorang. Di Korea Selatan sendiri saja kafe milik Heechul ada seratus dua belas gerai, sedangkan coffee shop nya seratus tiga puluh delapan gerai.

Walaupun semuanya milik Heechul, tapi tiap negara mempunyai direktur kafe dan coffe shop sendiri-sendiri. Sedangkan tiap gerai kafe dan coffee shop dipimpin oleh seorang manajer. Semua manajer akan melaporkan segalanya kepada direktur, dan kepada direktur akan diteruskan pada Heechul.

Meskipun Heechul telah berusaha melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, dia tidak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan menjadi seorang wanita karier pun Heechul punya alasannya. Alasan Heechul menjadi wanita karier adalah karena dia ingin membuktikan pada Hangeng dan keluarganya, tanpa mereka pun dia bisa sukses. Heechul juga ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untuk Hangeng. Yang menurut kamus orangtua Hangeng, pantas untuk Hangeng berarti derajatnya sama dengan mereka.

Heechul sadar, usahanya ini belum seberapa dengan usaha yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hangeng. Tapi Heechul terus berusaha keras agar usahanya bisa sebanding dengan usaha keluarga Hangeng. Heechul berencana, nanti saat kekayaannya sudah sebanding dengan keluarga Hangeng, Heechul akan kembali ke Hangeng dan Kyuhyun, menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh.

Sekarang saja, Heechul akan membuka sebuah usaha lagi. Heechul ingin mendirikan pabrik dan butik. Pabrik tempat memproduksi baju, sedangkan butik tempat baju yang sudah diproduksi. Heechul bahkan sudah membeli 5 hektar tanah di Incheon untuk membangun pabrik. Rencananya, pembangunan pabrik akan dimulai tiga bulan lagi, setelah semua perizinan dan dokumen siap.

Heechul akan menamai pabrik dan butiknya dengan nama yang sama dengan nama kafe dan coffee shop nya, H2K (baca: H two K). Yang artinya Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun. Nama perusahaan Heechul pun juga H2K Group. Ini menunjukkan betapa sayangnya Heechul pada keluarganya.

"Aku masih menunggumu.. I'm still waiting.."


	3. Chapter 3

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast : Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Siwon, dll.

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^

WAITING

Pagi-pagi sekali, Heechul sudah sampai di sekolah. Disapanya semua orang yang ditemuinya, sampai-sampai semua orang di sekolah heran karena sekarang Heechul terlihat ceria, padahal kemarin dia menjerit-jerit sendiri sampai pingsan.

Heechul memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Heechul menyalakan AC dan mengatur suhunya hingga 21 derajat, cukup dingin. Heechul mengambil satu sachet kopi instan dari tasnya dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas. Heechul berjalan menuju dispenser dan menuangkan air panas ke gelas kopinya.

Heechul mengaduk kopinya sambil berjalan ke sofanya. Baru saja dia akan duduk, pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Come in." Kata Heechul sambil duduk di atas sofa.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan tampaklah Kibum sedang tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Mmm.. I guess.. Kim Kibum from 10 A, am i right?" tebak Heechul sambil memandangi Kibum.

"Yes, Ms." Kata Kibum.

"Sit down, please."

Kibum pun duduk di sofa, hanya saja dia duduk di sofa panjang, tidak seperti sofa tunggal yang sedang diduduki Heechul.

"Ada apa, Kibum?"

"Ah, bolehkah tidak menggunakan Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Kibum kikuk.

Sebelumnya, jika siswa berbicara dengan guru yang mengajar bahasa asing, mereka harus menggunakan bahasa yang diajarkan oleh guru tersebut. Kebetulan, di SM High School, ada tiga bahasa asing yang diajarkan. Inggris, Mandarin, dan Jepang.

Heechul tertawa dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak memaksakan murid harus menggunakan Bahasa Inggris denganku. Aku tahu kebanyakan orang Korea tidak suka berbahasa Inggris."

"But i can speak English.."

"I know i know, jadi ada apa?"

"Actually, i just want to ask something.." kata Kibum.

"Bertanya apa?"  
"Apakah kali ini kita akan mengikuti Kontes Bakat?" tanya Kibum.

Heechul yang sedang menyesap kopinya mendongak. "Kontes Bakat?"

"Iya Ms. Setiap semester, sekolah mengadakan Kontes Bakat untuk seluruh siswa SM High School." Jelas Kibum.

"Jika sekolah yang mengadakan, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Jung songsaenim." tanya Heechul heran.

"Ah, begini. Tiap angkatan didampingi oleh guru mereka. Nah, angkatan kami ini kan didampingi oleh guru-guru kelas sepuluh, selama bertahun-tahun, guru-guru kelas sepuluh dipimpin oleh Park songsaenim. Sekarang Park songsaenim sudah pergi, jadi para guru memutuskan agar Ms. Heechul saja yang memimpin. Para guru ingin menguji kemampuan Ms. Heechul." Jelas Kibum.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Saya sudah menjadi kepercayaan para guru, Ms." Jawabnya.

Heechul mengangguk. "Baiklah, nanti akan kupikirkan."

Kibum tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Ms." Kata Kibum sambil berdiri lalu menundukkan badannya.

Heechul ikut menundukkan badannya. "Selamat belajar!"

Kibum keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Heechul. Heechul berdiri dan mengambil salah satu bundelan yang ada di dalam mejanya, isinya rundown acara sekolah selama satu semester. Mata Heechul menelusuri susunan acara dan menemukan kata 'Kontes Bakat', yang diadakan pada bulan kedua tiap semester.

"Jadi ini acara sekolah... Hmm.." gumam Heechul.

"Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.." suara bel masuk terdengar.

Heechul masih berdiri sambil memandangi rundown nya karena jam mengajarnya baru akan dimulai pada jam keempat.

Tiba-tiba, Heechul teringat sesuatu. Kim Kyuhyun! Di dalam website sekolah, dipasang profil setiap siswa, mengingat bahwa hampir semua siswa berasal dari kalangan atas. Heechul ingin tahu seperti apa profil Kyuhyun.

Heechul bergegas menyalakan komputer yang ada di ruangannya dan segera menghubungkannya dengan internet. Setelah Heechul mengetikkan alamat website pada adress bar, halaman Home pun muncul. Heechul mencari 'Students Profile'. Setelah ketemu, Heechul mengetikkan 'Kim Kyuhyun' pada kolom pencarian siswa, dan akhirnya profil Kyuhyun pun keluar. Monitor komputer pun langsung penuh dengan pasfoto Kyuhyun yang ada tepat di bawah tulisan besar 'KIM KYUHYUN'.

Heechul tersenyum memandangi foto Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan, walaupun di foto itu terlihat wajahnya yang datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Setelah puas memandangi foto Kyuhyun, Heechul mulai membaca profil Kyuhyun.

Nama : Kim Kyuhyun

Tempat Tanggal Lahir : New York, 3 Februari 1996

Kelas : 10 A

Nama Orang Tua : Kim Hangeng & Kim ...

Hobi : Menyanyi & bermain PSP

Sahabat : Kim Ryeowook & Kim Kibum

Email : kimokimkyuhyun

Alamat : Nami Street 14, Seoul

Kepribadian : _Kim Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam. Dia jarang berbicara dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Dia hanya bisa "lepas" ketika bersama kedua sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum. Menurut kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun orangnya jahil dan iseng sekali. Nilai sekolah Kim Kyuhyun terbilang cukup bagus, apalagi prestasinya dalam bidang Matematika dan Vokal. Sudah berkali-kali Kim Kyuhyun menjuarai Olimiade Matematika dan lomba menyanyi. Jika ingin menemukan Kim Kyuhyun di sekolah, gampang. Cari saja namja yang selalu memainkan PSP nya dimanapun dia berada._

Latar Belakang : _Kim Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Hangeng, Presiden Direktur Kimo Group, sebuah perusahaan besar yang bahkan sudah merajai pasar luar negeri. Yang dimiliki Kimo Group mencakup resort-resort besar yang ada di tempat wisata Korea Selatan dan Amerika, hotel-hotel megah di Korea Selatan dan Amerika, pabrik tekstil di Korea Selatan dan butiknya yang sudah ada di beberapa negara, serta beberapa usaha lainnya yaitu departement store, karaoke, salon, dan beberapa restoran mewah di Korea Seletan. Kehidupan pribadi Kim Kyuhyun cukup baik, tapi sampai sekarang belum diketahui seperti apa Ibu dari Kim Kyuhyun karena Kim Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau membicarakannya. Yang jelas, kata Kim Hangeng, Kyuhyun punya Ibu, hanya saja Ibunya tidak mau diekspos._

Heechul menghela nafas. Di dalam profil Kyuhyun ini, Hangeng sudah melindunginya dengan cara mengatakan bahwa Ibu Kyuhyun tidak mau diekspos. Jadi, sampai sekarang Hangeng belum mengutarakan hal itu pada siapapun. Padahal, Heechul sudah menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Haerin, asisten pribadinya. Haerin sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, tapi kemudian Heechul tahu kalau Haerin sudah menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Manajer Surin, seorang manajer H2K Cafe yang ada di Pulau Nami. Hanya saja, Haerin tidak menceritakan semuanya.

"Hangeng.. Chagiya.. Aku masih menunggumu kembali padaku.." desah Heechul.

: Waiting :

Sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang anak SMA untuk pulang, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, jam sepuluh malam menurutnya masih dalam batas wajar.

Hidup Kyuhyun sangat bebas, dengan tidak adanya orangtua yang mengawasinya, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Apalagi, Ayahnya selalu pulang di atas jam sepuluh, jadi dia tidak pernah ketahuan kalau suka pulang malam. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga membungkam mulut para pegawai di rumahnya. Jika ketahuan ada yang melaporkannya, Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan memecatnya.

Mungkin semua temannya bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak punya bodyguard. Pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan besar seharusnya punya bodyguard. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun punya bodyguard, tapi dia lebih suka berkeliaran sendirian. Dia hanya ditemani bodyguard ketika bepergian jauh.

Walaupun hidupnya bebas, tapi tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun terjerumus ke pergaulan bebas. Dia terlalu pintar untuk terjerumus ke pergaulan bebas. Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang cerdas, yang bisa digunakannya untuk berpikir. Lagipula, dia sangat sadar akan statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kimo Group.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar dan megah. Seperti biasa, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya Kyuhyun, ketika melihat Hangeng sudah duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Hangeng.

"Uum.. Rumah Ryeowook. Mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris dari Ms. Heechul." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Appa sudah telpon Ryeowook dan Kibum, tapi kata mereka, mereka tidak tahu dimana kau berada."

Kyuhyun menganga. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Appa nya. Dia takut Appa nya marah. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai.

"Jhwesonghamnida Appa.." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa formal, biasanya Kyuhyun menggunakan banmal. Ini berarti, Kyuhyun sudah mengaku bersalah.

"Kau tadi berbohong apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Umm.. Mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris Ms. Heechul, waeyo?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Ms. Heechul? Guru baru yang berambut cokelat panjang, berkulit putih, cantik dan tinggi semampai itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ne. Waeyo?"

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Besok kau sekolah." Kata Hangeng sambil berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Baru saja dia akan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam yang ada di lantai kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memungut benda itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah dompet. Dompet Appa nya. Kyuhyun tahu dompet Appa nya, hanya saja dia tidak pernah tahu isi dompet Appa nya. Karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi, Kyuhyun memeriksa dompet Appa nya.

Isinya standar, seperti dompet pada umumnya. Beberapa ratus ribu won, beberapa kartu ATM, beberapa kartu kredit, Kartu Tanda Pengenal, Surat Izin Mengemudi, beberapa lembar kartu nama, beberapa lembar kuitansi, juga beberapa foto.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua foto yang ada di dompet Appa nya. Foto Appa nya, foto Kyuhyun dengan Appa nya, foto kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun, dan tiga foto lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah. Dijejerkannya ketiga foto itu di atas tempat tidurnya, dan diamatinya bergantian. Foto pertama, pasfoto Appa nya, seorang wanita, dan Kyuhyun kecil. Foto kedua, foto Appa nya dan seorang wanita dalam gaun pengantin. Foto ketiga, foto setengah badan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang langit biru yang cerah.

"Ini.. Mirip sekali dengan Ms. Heechul!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati ketiga foto tersebut. Wajah wanita yang ada di ketiga foto itu sedikit berbeda dengan wajah Ms. Heechul, tapi tetap saja mirip, mirip sekali malah! Kulitnya dan rambutnya saja sama.

Muncul sebuah pemikiran aneh dalam kepala Kyuhyun, tapi segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu.

"Huussh! Tidak mungkin kalau Ms. Heechul adalah Umma ku!" seru Kyuhyun, mengusir pemikiran anehnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya, hipotesa kalau Ms. Heechul adalah Umma nya itu mungkin saja 50% benar. Foto-foto yang sangat mirip dengan Ms. Heechul dan juga rasa tidak suka Kyuhyun pada Ms. Heechul pada saat pertama kali melihatnya. Mungkin rasa tidak sukanya itu disebabkan karena hati Kyuhyun merasa Umma nya kejam sekali meninggalkannya, dan Umma nya adalah Ms. Heechul.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak.

Kemarin saat melihat Ms. Heechul, Appa nya langsung terdiam dan wajahnya seperti orang melihat hantu. Bahkan Appa nya menanyakan Ms. Heechul dan.. Appa nya tahu nama marga Ms. Heechul! Memang banyak orang yang bermarga Kim, tapi tidak mungkin Appa nya langsugn tahu nama marga Ms. Heechul tanpa menebaknya terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini sepertinya hipotesa Kyuhyun sudah mencapai 90%, bahwa Ms. Heechul adalah Umma nya.

"Maldo andwaeeeeeeeeeeee!" seru Kyuhyun keras.

"KYUUU! SUDAH MALAM! TIDUR!" terdengar suara Hangeng dari kamar sebelah.

Kyuhyun meringis, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kalau dipikir-pikir, fisiknya ada miripnya dengan Ms. Heechul. Kulit putih dan rambut cokelatnya. Wajahnya pun seperti perpaduan antara wajah Ms. Heechul dan Appa nya.

"Sudahlah, kupikirkan besok lagi. Aku capek sekali.."

: Waiting :

Sementara itu di kamarnya, yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, Hangeng sedang melihat-lihat sebuah album foto. Matanya berkaca-kaca tiap dia menatap salah satu dari semua foto yang ada di dalam albumnya.

Di sampingnya masih ada dua album foto lagi. Album foto yang ada di tangannya sekarang adalah album foto yang berisi foto Hangeng dan Heechul pada masa masih pacaran. Sedangkan dua album lainnya berisi foto pernikahan dan foto keluarga mereka bertiga, Heechul, Hangeng, dan Kyuhyun.

"Chullie-ah.. Aku benar-benar sudah menemukanmu.. Aku sudah kembali padamu.." desah Hangeng.

Hangeng menghela nafas. "Chullie.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa merawat anak kita dengan baik.. Aku sering meninggalkannya bekerja, sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam. Andai saja ada kau di sisiku, pasti Kyuhun tidak akan seperti ini. Chullie, aku merindukanmu.. Jeongmal bogoshippo.." kata Hangeng sambil memandangi foto Heechul.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast : Heechul, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dll.

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^

WAITING

Akhirnya tiba juga bulan kedua pada semester ini. Saatnya Heechul mengumumkan tentang Kontes Bakat. Setelah rapat dengan semua guru kelas sepuluh juga setelah berunding dengan Jung songsaenim, akhirnya tibalah juga saat Kontes Bakat.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari speaker yang dipasang di semua ruangan, seluruh siswa kelas 10 berbondong-bondong pergi ke gedung ketiga, tempat auditorium yang luasnya cukup untuk menampung sepuluh ribu orang tersebut. Disanalah Heechul akan menyampaikan informasi tentang Kontes Bakat kali ini.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum termasuk dalam gerombolan siswa yang pergi ke gedung ketiga. Ryeowook dan Kibum bercanda seperti biasanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia dengan PSP nya.

Perlu diketahui, setelah hipotesa Kyuhyun tentang Ms. Heechul adalah Umma nya, sikap Kyuhyun pada Ms. Heechul berubah 180 derajat. Kini Kyuhyun sudah akrab dengan Ms. Heechul, bahkan Kyuhyun sering membantu Ms. Heechul membawakan barang bawaannya. Heechul tentu saja senang menerima perlakuan dari anak satu-satunya ini.

Kyhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum sampai di auditorium. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di deretan terdepan. Di panggung auditorium sudah ada Kepala Sekolah, Ms. Heechul, dan semua guru.

"Baiklah, tentu semua sudah tahu apa tujuan kalian ada di auditorium. Bulan ini adalah bulan kedua dalam semester ini, saatnya Kontes Bakat dilaksanakan." Kata Kepala Sekolah.

Seluruh auditorium langsung riuh.

"Untuk selengkapnya, Ms. Heechul sebagai Ketua Pelaksana Kelas Sepuluh akan menjelaskannya. Silahkan, Ms. Heechul." Kepala Sekolah mundur dan Ms. Heechul maju.

"Okay, i will explain about our.."

"KOREAN PLEASE!" koor dari siswa kelas 10 berkumandang.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. "Ne, ne. Kami seluruh guru sepakat bahwa Kontes Bakat kali ini bertemakan Romance." Jelas Ms. Heechul.

Seluruh auditorium riuh.

"Maka dari itu, kalian para siswa kelas sepuluh harus menunjukan bakat kalian yang bertemakan Romance. Seperti biasa, setiap kelas mengirimkan perwakilan maksimal lima belas orang." Jelas Heechul.

Suasana di auditorium riuh lagi. Semuanya membicarakan tentang Kontes Bakat kali ini.

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali, tapi apabila ada yang mau tetap tinggal ya silahkan karena hari ini free, tidak ada pelajaran." Kata Ms. Heechul.

Beberapa siswa keluar, tapi masih banyak sekali siswa yang ada di dalam auditorium, mengobrol. Karena hawa di auditorium sangat enak untuk mengobrol.

"Appa.. Aku telah menemukan Umma.. Apakah Appa tidak mau menemui Umma?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap foto keluarganya saat dia masih kecil.

Tanpa diketahui Appa nya, pada malam Kyuhyun menemukan dompet Appa nya, dia langsung men-scan tiga foto yang ditemukannya, setelah itu Kyuhyun mencetaknya sendiri di studio foto. Dan kini tiga foto itu bertengger manis di dompet Kyuhyun. Dan jika suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang buruk, dia akan menatap ketiga foto itu dan seketika suasana hatinya akan membaik.

"Bagaimana pera.. Ah! Itu apa?!" seru Ryeowook nyaring.

Suara Ryeowook yang melengking tinggi membuat semua yang ada di auditorium menoleh ke arah mereka. Kibum pun buru-buru minta maaf kepada semuanya.

"Aish, kau ini! Suaramu turunkan sedikit!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Memang seperti ini suaraku.. Habisnya aku kaget sekali sih. Kau tadi sedang lihat apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. Amugeotdo ani ." Kilahnya.

"Maldo andwae! Aku melihat dengan jelas tadi itu foto keluarga! Yang jelas ada foto Hangeng ahjussi, seorang wanita, dan seorang bayi yang pastinya itu kau waktu masih kecil!" seru Ryeowook.

Kibum terkejut mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Foto keluarga? Jinjja?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne, ne. Itu memang foto keluargaku. Saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau tahu siapa Umma mu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kibum bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Tapi, mianhae.. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan pada kalian karena aku pun masih belum yakin. Nanti, kalau saatnya sudah tepat dan wanita itu sudah pasti adalah Ummaku, pasti aku akan beritahukan pada kalian. Yaksok."

Kibum dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tahu, jika Kyuhyun sudah berjanji, dia tidak akan mengingkarinya.

"Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ryeowook.

Kedua sahabatnya mengangguk. Baru saja mereka berdiri, Ms. Heechul sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kalian ikut Kontes Bakat?" tanya Heechul.

"Semester lalu kelas kami mengirim Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, aku, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan yang lainnya." Jelas Kibum.

"Jadi kalian berempat ikut semua?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne. Dulu, aku dan Kyuhyun menyanyi, Kibum bermain drama." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Ms. Heechul!" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ms. Heechul menoleh. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Apakah Ms mau bertemu dengan Appa ku? Barangkali kalian mau membicarakan tentang Kontes Bakat ini, atau Olimpiade Matematika yang akan kuikuti dua bulan lagi.." kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersentak. "Appa-mu? Ah.. Untuk apa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Biasanya para guru berunding dengan Appa ku karena aku ini sangat susah diatur dan dimengerti."

Sontak Ms Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah! Tidak usah! Aku tidak hebat dalam berbicara dengan orangtua siswa! Lagipula kau kan ikut Olimpiade Matematika, jadi seharusnya kau meminta guru Matematika yang berunding dengan Appa mu. Jika kau ikut debat Bahasa Inggris, baru kau datang padaku." tolak Heechul.

Kyuhyun kecewa. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Ayo ke kantin, kajja. Kami permisi, Ms. Heechul."

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu membungkuk pada Ms. Heechul, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Ms. Heechul.

: Waiting :

"Jadi, kalian kali ini akan mengadakan Kontes Bakat lagi?" tanya Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menyendok sup dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ne. Seperti tiap semester yang lalu."

"Kelasmu bagaimana?"

"Tema kali ini adalah Romance. Aku dan Ryeowook akan berduet menyanyi. Ryeowook nanti pakai baju perempuan, kami mau menyanyi medley dengan beberapa lagu romantis. Kami belum tahu mau menyanyi apa, nantilah kami pikirkan. Lalu nanti ada Kibum dan teman-teman lain yang akan memainkan drama romantis, tapi belum tahu drama apa. Mungkin Romeo Juliet, atau malah drama lain. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menari, Eunhyuk nanti pakai baju perempuan. Mereka mau menari romantis, dan beberapa temanku akan menjadi penari latarnya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Hangeng mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Pakai sistem tiket lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

"Huh, nanti pasti banyak yeoja yang ribut." Keluh Hangeng.

Kontes Bakat SM High School terbuka untuk umum. Semua siswa bisa menonton dengan menunjukkan Kartu Pelajar mereka, dan untuk para orangtua akan diberi undangan, nanti waktu di tempat, undangannya ditunjukkan. Selain itu, SM High School menjual tiga ribu tiket untuk umum. Yang biasanya dibeli para yeoja yang ingin melihat penampilan para namja keren yang ada di SM High School. Setiap kontes tiket selalu sold out, dan setiap kontes pula akan banyak yeoja yang menangis meraung-raung karena tidak kebagian tiket.

Sistem penjualan tiket pun melalui sistem online. Yang ingin memesan tiket harus membuat profil dulu di website SM High School, lalu masuk ke Kontes Bakat. Selanjutnya tinggal masuk Pembelian Tiket. Tinggal masukkan jumlah tiket yang diinginkan, lalu akan muncul harganya. Para calon penonton harus mengeprint bukti pembelian tiket, lalu para calon penonton tinggal mentransfer uang ke rekening SM High School, lalu bukti transfer serta bukti pembelian tiket itu harus ditunjukkan saat akan menonton kontes, baru nanti kedua bukti itu akan ditukar dengan tiket. Kontes Bakat SM High School memang sekelas dengan konser-konser artis nasional maupun internasional.

Walaupun auditorium SM High School cukup untuk menampung sepuluh ribu orang, tapi pihak sekolah tidak mau acaranya dipenuhi orang-orang yang saling berdesakan. Apalagi para orangtua siswa berasal dari kalangan atas. Maka dari itu, sekitar seribu orang tua siswa akan duduk di kursi depan, kursi tengah diisi oleh siswa yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi di Kontes Bakat, dan yang paling belakang diisi oleh para penonton.

Jika jumlah orang tua murid sekitar seribu orang, dan biasanya jumlah siswa yang tidak ikut berpartisipasi di panggung dan di belakang panggung itu jumlahnya sekitar lima ratus orang, dan ditambah dengan tiga ribu penonton, maka masih ada ruang yang luas, agar mereka semua tidak berdesakan. Karena kapasitas yang terpenuhi hanya lebih sedikit dari setengahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Appa? Aku senang kok, banyak yeoja cantik. Tapi sayangnya mereka semua suka berteriak-teriak, membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi tetap saja cantik, bisa cuci mata. Khekhekhe.." kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Dasar playboy!" rutuk Hangeng.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat Appa nya.

"Appa saja hanya pernah mencintai seseorang! Kenapa kau jadi mata keranjang begini sih?" gerutu Hangeng.

"Eits, Appa! Jangan begitu! Aku memang suka melihat yeoja cantik, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku jatuh cinta."

"Hah? Jinjja?" tanya Hangeng tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Eh, Appa, menurut Appa kalau aku masuk ke Klub Bahasa Inggris cocok tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bahasa Inggris? Menurut Appa cocok-cocok saja. Tapi kan kau sudah ada di Klub Matematika dan Klub Musik, untuk apa bergabung di Klub Bahasa Inggris?"

Kyunhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin saja. Aku jenuh kalau Matematika terus, sekali-kali aku ingin yang berbeda."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Asal positif pasti Appa mendukung." Kata Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hmm.. Ne, ne, nanti aku pikirkan lagi."

"Eh Kyu.. Kakek dan Nenekmu akan pergi ke Paris untuk berlibur."

"Heh? Haraboeji dan Halmeoni ke Paris? Mereka kan sudah tua, kalau lelah bagaimana? Mereka kan tidak bisa Bahasa Perancis?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.  
"Ada beberapa staf yang akan mendampingi mereka, tentu saja. Nicole akan bersama mereka, dia kan orang Perancis. Lengkap dengan bodyguard dan tim kesehatan."

"Tapi dengan keadaan Halmeoni yang seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Hangeng menghela nafas. "Itulah sebabnya Kakekmu ingin membawa Nenekmu berlibur, agar suasana hatinya lebih tenang sedikit. Kau tahu kan keadaan Nenekmu selama enam belas tahun ini."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Selama enam belas tahun ini, Neneknya, Kim Jungsoo, menderita sedikit gangguan jiwa karena depresi berat berkepanjangan. Alasannya karena Neneknya menyesal telah mengusir Umma nya.

"Kenapa sih, Appa tidak mencari Umma saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya. Selama ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Umma nya karena dia sangat membenci Umma nya. Tapi, kenapa kali ini dia malah menanyakan tentang Umma nya?

"Appa kenapa sih? Jawab dong!" desak Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne. Sebenarnya Appa sudah mencari Umma ke seluruh Korea dan Amerika, tapi tidak ketemu."

"Apa sekarang di Korea masih belum ketemu juga?" pancing Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Akhir-akhir ini Appa melihat orang yang mirip dengan Umma mu, tapi Appa yakin pasti itu bukan Umma mu." Jawab Hangeng berbohong.

"Kenapa Appa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Wajahnya.. Sedikit berbeda." Kali ini, Hangeng berkata jujur.

Kyuhyun termenung. Appa nya benar. Wajah Ms. Heechul yang sekarang dengan yang di foto sedikit berbeda, tapi tetap saja mirip!

"Apakah Appa tidak merindukan Umma?"

"Pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali, Kyu. Tentu saja Appa sangat merindukan Umma mu. Enam belas tahun lebih kami tidak bertemu. Appa sangat merindukannya. Appa merindukan bau harum tubuhnya, Appa merindukan senyumannya, Appa merindukan wajahnya yang cemberut saat marah, Appa merindukan segalanya tentang Umma mu." kata Hangeng sambil menerawang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Walaupun hampir setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Umma nya, sampai sekarang dia masih merindukan Umma nya. Dia ingin sekali Umma nya tinggal seatap dengannya dan Appa nya. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu tidak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat ini, mengingat bahwa Appa nya berbohong mengenai Umma nya.

: Waiting :

"Aku sekolah dulu ya, Appa!" kata Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Ne, belajar yang baik!" balas Hangeng.

Hangeng menatap punggung anaknya sampai punggung Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ke kantor sekarang, Tuan?" tanya supir.

"Ani. Diam disini dulu."

"Baiklah, Tuan."

Hangeng memperhatikan orang-orang yang berseliweran di depan SM High School. Para siswa yang berseragam sekolah, para orangtua siswa yang lalu lalang di depan sekolah, dan beberapa pejalan kaki.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu Hangeng pun tiba. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dan memakai setelan kemeja dan rok berwarna putih pun akhirnya tiba. Wanita itu membalas sapaan setiap orang yang menyapanya. Senyumnya yang manis bertengger di wajahnya yang cantik tiap dia membalas setiap sapaan.

Hangeng tersenyum bahagia. "Chullie..." desahnya.

Hangeng masih terus menatap punggung istrinya sampai punggung istrinya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Jalan." Perintah Hangeng pada supirnya.

Hangeng sudah cukup bahagia, setiap hari menatap istrinya dengan cara seperti ini. Dia masih menunggu saat yang tepat. Saat dia akan menampakkan diri di depan istrinya.

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^

Maaf lama banget updatenya, soalnya modem seringnya dipake sama adek author -_-

WAITING

Di lorong SM High School yang cukup ramai, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum berjalan bertiga seperti biasanya. Mereka bertiga membicarakan acara Kontes Bakat yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Jadi, kau mau main drama apa?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Kibum.

"Romeo Juliet. Iya sih drama pasaran, tapi kami sudah survey ke seluruh kelas, dan tidak ada yang menampilkan drama. Jadi hanya kelas kita yang akan menampilkan drama." Jelas Kibum.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka akan menggabung beberapa jenis tarian, seperti balet, salsa, dan yang lainnya. Kalau kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan lagu medley. A Whole New World, When You Tell Me That You Love Me, Can't Stop Love, dan Stand By Me." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Jadi dua lagu Korea dan dua lagu Barat nih?"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk bersamaan.

"Nanti kau jadi apa Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seperti biasa, aku ini tipe uke ya. Jadi aku memerankan Juliet." Jawab Kibum dengan nada pasrah.

"Yang jadi Romeo?" tanya Ryeowook.

Baru saja Kibum akan membuka mulutnya, suara lain telah menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Aku."

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Kibum memalingkan mukanya begitu melihat si empunya suara, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Aku yang jadi Romeo nya Kibum." Kata namja itu, Jung Siwon dengan senyuman lebar.

Jung Siwon adalah murid pindahan yang baru saja pindah seminggu yang lalu dari New York, Amerika Serikat. Dia adalah anak dari Kepala Sekolah SM High School, Jung Yunho. Semua murid tahu akan reputasi Siwon. Kabarnya IQ nya di atas 200 karena dia sangat jenius. Sejak SD dia sudah berkali-kali ikut olimpiade nasional maupun internasional dan tak jarang dia mendapatkan medali emas. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan terukir sempurna, dan bentuk tubuhnya yang berkotak-kotak, membuat pesonanya semakin bersinar. Banyak sekali yeoja yang mengaguminya, tapi siapa sangka, di balik pesonanya itu dia adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Dan siallah Kibum karena dia yang ditaksir Siwon. Lebih sial lagi karena Siwon masuk ke kelas 10 A.

"Ciee Kibum, kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau Siwon yang jadi Romeo mu?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Kibum.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Cih, siapa juga yang mau jadi Juliet nya dia. Kalau saja aku tidak profesional, aku tidak akan mau! Tapi aku ini profesional, tahu!" kata Kibum ketus.

Siwon tesenyum kecil. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, baby.." katanya sambil menowel dagu Kibum, lalu segera berlari pergi.

"YAAAAAA! KAU INI!" seru Kibum kesal, membuat semua orang yang ada di lorong menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum segera membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju ke danau belakang.

"Ah! Seenaknya saja si Kuda itu menowel-nowel daguku! Aku ini bukan uke nya dan dia itu bukan seme ku!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Loh, bukannya tadi kau yang bilang kalau kau itu tipe uke? Maksudmu, kau ini uke nya Siwon kaaaan?" goda Ryeowook.

"Andwaeeee!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tertawa senang melihat Kibum yang marah-marah seperti itu.

"Eh, Wookie.. Bagaimana kabar Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook berhenti tertawa. "Biasalah, sibuk. Tapi dia baik sekali, tiap dua kali sebulan pasti dia menyempatkan untuk jalan denganku. Kecuali kalau dia sedang tur." Jawab RyEowook.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bahagia. Sama seperti Kibum, Ryeowook adalah tipe uke. Bedanya, Kibum belum punya seme sedangkan Ryeowook sudah punya seme. Namjachingu Ryeowook adalah seorang penyanyi bernama Kim Jongwoon, atau akrab dipanggil Yesung. Meskipun sibuk, tapi Yesung tidak pernah melupakan Ryeowook. Tiap dua kali sebulan dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk jalan bersama Ryeowook, jika dia ada tur maka dia akan mengirimkan paket berisi hadiah untuk Ryeowook. Walaupun sedikit aneh, Yesung adalah namja yang sangat sempurna untuk Ryeowook.

"Sedangkan kau, Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum ada yang cocok!"

Berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun adalah tipe seme. Tapi dia belum punya uke, walaupun sudah banyak sekali namja yang menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dan mau menjadi uke nya, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun menolak karena belum ada yang cocok. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yeoja, tapi jika di depan Appa nya, dia akan berpura-pura tertarik pada yeoja karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum memberitahu Appa nya kalau dia itu gay.

"Sungmin kelas 10 C sepertinya manis dan cocok untukmu, Kyu.." kata Ryeowook memberi saran.

"Sungmin? Yang bergigi kelinci itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Dia manis kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, memang. Tapi tidak semanis Umma ku tersayang.."

: Waiting :

Di dalam ruangan pribadinya, Heechul sibuk mengerjakan semua laporan keuangan H2K di bulan ini. Nilai para siswa sudah selesai dia kerjakan dan kini dia mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencermati tiap angka di kertas yang ada di hadapannya, dan tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak menulis di secarik kertas.

Sesekali keningnya berkerut-kerut, jika sudah seperti itu maka dia akan mengambil kalkulator dan menulis-nulis di atas kertasnya lebih cepat. Heechul punya akuntan, tapi hasil akhir tetap saja harus dia kerjakan sendiri.

Tok tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu Heechul. Heechul mendongak.

"Masuk." Katanya.

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok Kim Kyuhyun. Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun ke kantornya. Heechul berdiri dan kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyu." Kata Heechul mempersilahkan.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan Heechul.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Klub Bahasa Inggris." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Are you sure?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangukkan kepalanya. "Yes, i'm sure. I want to join English Club."

"Which sub-club do you want to join? Story telling, speech, or debate?"

"I do it better in speech."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Okay.. I'll tell Yoochun about this. And you have to meet Yoochun, he is the chairman of English Club. He is at 11 B. And you have to meet Junsu too, he is the chairman of sub-club speech. He is at 11 C."

"Yes, i will. Ms. Heechul." Kata Kyuhyun.

Bel masuk berdering. Kyuhyun segera berdiri.

"Excuse me, Ms. I have a class to go." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Yes, you can go now." Kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Heechul. Setelah pintu tertutup, Heechul menarik nafas panjang. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu, dia kan sudah ikut Klub Matematika dan Musik, masih mau ditambah ikut English Club? Apakah otaknya tidak akan meledak?"

: Waiting :

Hangeng keluar dari kantornya, lengkap dengan menenteng tasnya, yang menandakan dia akan pergi.

"Meeting, tuan? Bukankah tidak ada meeting?" tanya sekretarisnya, Victoria.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Aku mau menjemput Kyu, dan nanti aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor. Pekerjaan hari ini sudah kuselesaikan semua." Kata Hangeng sambil berlalu.

Victoria memandangi kepergian atasannya itu dengan hati hampa. Sejak pertama bekerja di perusahaan Hangeng, dia sudah menaruh hati pada atasannya itu. Victoria sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Hangeng sudah punya anak, yang penting dia tidak punya istri. Sayangnya, Victoria tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Hangeng menuju ke tempar parkir. Mobilnya ada, tetapi supirnya tidak ada. Hangeng melangkah ke tempat nongkrong para supir. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar yang berisi kasur dan TV, sebagai tempat para supir untuk menunggu majikannya masing-masing.

"Kita pergi." Kata Hangeng.

Supir Hangeng menoleh begitu mendengar suara majikannya. Dia segera berdiri dan menuju ke mobil.

"Kemana tuan?" tanya supirnya.

"Ke sekolah Kyuhyun."

Supir Hangeng mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Hangeng membuka iPad nya dan mulai ber-selca ria. Supirnya sudah tahu akan kebiasaan narsis tuannya ini, makanya dia diam saja. Kebiasaan ber-selca itu pun juga menurun pada anaknya, Kyuhyun, yang juga suka sekali mengambil selca. Dan sebenarnya, Heechul pun juga suka sekali mengambil selca. -_- Keluarga selca.

Ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai, barulah Hangeng memasukkan iPadnya. Sekolah Kyuhyun masih sepi, karena bel pulang baru akan berdering lima menit lagi.

Ponsel di saku Hangeng berbunyi. Hangeng mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layarnya. Panggilan dari Appa nya.

"Hallo, Appa.." sapa Hangeng.

_ "Your mom wants to go to Korea."_

"Haa? No, no! You will go to France on the next month, why do mom want to go to Korea?" tanya Hangeng heran.

_"She said she wants to meet Kyuhyun."_

"I can ask Kyuhyun to go to America, so mom doesn't have to go to Korea."

_"Okay, i'll tell it to your mom. Bye, Hangeng."_

"Bye, Appa. My regard to mom.."

Hangeng mematikan sambungan telepon. Saat itulah para siswa SM High School mulai keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hangeng keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Kyuhyun sambil bersender di mobilnya.

"Kyuu!" panggil Hangeng ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan keluar bersama Ryeowook dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum menghampiri Hangeng.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjussi.." sapa Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Annyeong haseyo Kibum, Ryeowook.." balas Hangeng ramah.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Appa sering menjemputku sih?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka Appa menjemputmu?" tanya Hangeng sambil tetap melihat ke arah gerbang.

Kyuhyun menatap Appa nya heran. "Kenapa sih Appa lihat-lihat gerbang terus? Aku kan sudah di hadapan Appa!"

"Ah.. ani.." balas Hangeng.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat pulang! Ryeowook, Kibum, mau bareng?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dan Kibum mengangguk karena rumah Kyuhyun memang paling jauh di antara rumah mereka bertiga. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun akan melewati daerah rumah Ryeowook dan Kibum. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi Hangeng tetap berada di luar.

"Ih, Appa ngapain lagi sih? Ayoo pulang! Aku lapar!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar, Kyu.." jawab Hangeng.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu Hangeng pun keluar. Wanita cantik yang hari ini mengenakan setelan biru muda itu pun melangkah keluar dari area sekolah. Hangeng tersenyum, hari ini dia melihat istrinya lagi.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ah.. ne.. ne.." jawab Hangeng sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Supir mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Appa tadi menunggu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Hangeng.

"Ah! Maldo andwae! Sudah jelas kalau Appa menunggu seseorang. Memangnya siapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Aaaah Appa ini jangan berbohong! Jangan-jangan, Appa naksir salah satu guruku yaa?!" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Haa? Hangeng ahjussi gay?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kibum berbarengan.

"Gurumu itu namja semua, Kyu. Dan juga, aku bukan gay." Kata Hangeng.

"Yee Appa salah! Di sekolahku itu ada enam guru yeoja! Amber songsaenim guru olahraga, Sulli songsaenim guru Matematika, Luna songsaenim guru Sejarah, Jessica songsaenim guru Fisika, Sooyoung songsaenim guru Kimia, dan.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Hangeng, berusaha bersikap santai padahal hatinya sudah dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

"Appa suka siapa? Amber, Sulli, Luna, Jessica, atau Sooyoung songsaenim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, masih ada satu lagi." Kata Ryeowook.

"Yang satu lagi siapa Kyu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ms. Heechul!" seru Kyuhyun keras, sampai keempat orang lainnya yang ada di mobil terlonjak.

"Ms. Heechul guru barumu itu?"

"Ne! Dia cantiiiiik sekali. Dia orangnya baik hati dan juga pintar. Ramah pula. Uh, aku suka sekali padanya! Kalau Appa, tipe Appa bagaimana? Aku sih sukanya yang seperti Ms. Heechul." Kyuhyun berusaha memancing Appa nya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Appa.. tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya kalau tipenya seperti Victoria noona itu, aku tidak akan mau!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Siapa juga yang suka sama Vic, dia cuma sekretaris Appa."

"Ih tapi dia genit sekali! Aku tidak suka! Ya kan? Kalian juga pernah melihat kegenitan Victoria noona sama Appa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kedua sahabatnya.

Kibum dan Ryeowook sama-sama mengangguk. Benar, mereka pernah melihat Victoria yang sengaja mencari perhatian pada Hangeng saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke enam belas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengundang Victoria, tapi entah mengapa Victoria dengan pedenya datang tanpa diundang.

"Ah, pokoknya aku sukanya yang tipe seperti Ms. Heechul!" putus Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menatap ke luar jendela. "Sama sepertiku, Kyu.." katanya lirih.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Mungkin tema cerita ini banyak digunain, tapi author lagi pengen buat fic dengan tema kayak gini, semoga aja readers suka ^^

Sebenarnya chap 6 udah selese dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu, cumaaa author lupa ngepost -_- maafkan kelaiaian author ya...

WAITING

Jam makan malam di kediaman Hangeng dan Kyuhyun baru akan tiba setengah jam lagi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi, sibuk dengan laptop dengan merek Apel digigit yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuan, apakah anda mau minum sesuatu?" tanya salah satu pelayannya.

"Ne. Tolong buatkan aku jus strawberry. Ada strawberry kan? Kalau tidak ada ya beli saja sana." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja tuan. Saya permisi." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Jemari Kyuhyun sibuk menari-nari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Apakah gerangan yang dia lakukan? Dilihat dari tampilan layar laptopnya, dia sedang membuka website sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama penjualan tiket Kontes Bakat SM High School. Walaupun Kontes Bakat diadakan bulan depan, tapi penjualan tiket sudah dibuka sebulan sebelumnya.

"Omo! Sudah begini banyak? Ckckckck.." decak Kyuhyun kagum.

Kyuhyun sedang melihat berapa jumlah tiket yang sudah dipesan, dan ternyata dari tiga ribu tiket yang dijual, sudah ada 1.693 tiket yang sudah dipesan. Padahal penjualan tiket baru dibuka dua jam yang lalu, tapi malah pemesanannya sudah mencapai 1.693 tiket. Jumlah ini masih akan terus bertambah, dan mungkin hari ini atau besok sudah akan sold out.

"Ini Tuan, jus strawberry nya." Seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas jus strawberry di samping Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo.." balas Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang diletakkan di samping laptopnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Kyuhyun meninggalkan laptopnya sejenak dan meraih ponselnya.

From : Wookie

_Kyuuuu ~~ Aduh suaraku serak nih, bagaimana ini? Nanti kita tidak bisa latihan!_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Jari-jarinya mengetikkan balasan di atas layar touchscreen ponselnya.

To : Wookie

_Aduh, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah serak, jadi aku tidak tahu. Coba tanya pada Yesung hyung, dia kan penyanyi, pasti dia tahu._

From : Wookie

_Oh iya ya Kyu.. Aku lupa.. Gomawoooo! Akan aku tanyakan pada Yesungie hyung._

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia meletakkan ponselnya dan tangannya beralih pada laptopnya lagi.

"Kyu." Panggil Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Ne, Appa?"

Hangeng duduk di kursinya. "Besok kau pergi ke tempat Halmeoni. Appa sudah belikan tiket."

"Mwo? Ke Amerika?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Nenekmu ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi dia ingin pergi ke Korea, tapi aku melarangnya. Kasihan dia, lagipula dia kan mau pergi ke Perancis sebulan lagi, dua hari setelah Kontes Bakat mu itu." Jelas Hangeng.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak ada persiapan sama sekali!"

"Pak Song sudah siapkan semua keperluanmu. Tiket sudah diurus, kopermu pun sudah siap. Besok kau tinggal berangkat saja." Kata Hangeng.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Haduuuuh, susah deh. Ya sudah besok aku berangkat. Aku sendirian nih?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa aku gila mau membiarkan anakku berkeliaran di luar negeri sendirian? Kau akan bersama empat bodyguard mu."

"Empat? Itu terlalu banyak, Appa!" protes Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak banyak protes, Pak Song sudah siapkan semuanya. Kau dan empat bodyguard mu berangkat besok. Penerbangan kedua, jam tujuh. Kau mau berapa hari disana?" Tegas Hangeng.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, ada Kontes Bakat." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Peduli apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan Nenekmu bagaimana, kau akan ditahan disana minimal selama seminggu."

"Wookie bisa membunuhku!"

"Bilang saja padanya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk Ryeowook dan Kibum.

To : Wookie , Bummie

What the heck! Tomorrow i hv to go to America to visit my Grandma I'll come back on Monday. I can't reject it or my Dad will be angry to me. Sorry i'll miss our practices

Satu menit setelah Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk kedua sahabatnya, ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

From : Wookie

MWOOO? You'll leave us for 3 days! What about our practices?

From : Bummie

I know. But what about Wookie? He'll be angry to you, man. Khekhekhe :P

Jari-jari Kyuhyun menari di atas layar ponselnya.

To : Wookie

Sorry, Wookie Mmm.. Hey! I got an idea! U just come with me to America! What do u think?

To : Bummie

Hmm.. I just asked him to go w/ me to America.

"Kirim SMS apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Wookie marah karena nanti kami tidak bisa latihan. Jadi aku minta saja dia pergi ke Amerika bersamaku agar kami bisa tetap latihan. Dan kebetulan saja Yesung hyung sedang tur dunia dan kali ini dia ada di New York, jadi nanti kami kan bisa sekalian melihat konsernya." Jawab Kyuhyun ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

From : Wookie

I'll go w/ you! Prepare my ticket! And WE MUST WATCH YESUNG HYUNG'S CONCERT!

"Wookie mau. Appa bisa bilang pada Pak Song agar membeli tiket satu lagi? Kalau bisa yang dekat dengan tempat dudukku. Dengan reputasi Appa sebagai pemilik Kimo Group, pasti mudah kan?"

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Itu masalah gampang, Kyu."

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar lagi.

From : Bummie

AND YOU TWO WILL LEAVE ME W/ THAT SIWON HORSE?! ARE U CRAZY?!

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hangeng yang melihatnya pun heran.

"Wae?"

"Kibum marah-marah karena aku dan Ryeowook akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Apa sebaiknya kuajak dia ya?"

"Ajak saja, daripada dia marah pada kalian berdua."

Jemari Kyuhyun lincah mengetik pesan balasan kepada Kibum.

To : Bummie

Then just go w/ me. Come on, we go to Amrc together. HOLIDAY MAAAAAAN!

From : Bummie

YEAAAAAH! I'LL COME WITH YOUUUU!

: Waiting :

Dengan hati gembira Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelas 10 A. Tapi alangkah kecewanya dia begitu melihat bahwa bangku yang biasa diduduki Kyuhyun kosong. Begitu juga bangku Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Good morning Ms.." sapa siswa-siswa kelas 10 A.

"Good morning. Where is Kyuhyun? Ryeowook and Kibum are not here too.."

"Oh, Kyuhyun is visiting his Grandma in America. Ryeowook and Kibum come with him. They will absent for a week, maybe." Jawab Siwon agak jutek, karena kesal Kibum tidak ada.

Heechul tertegun. "His Grandma?" tanya Heechul tersendat.

"Umm.. Yes. Kim Jungsoo, Kyuhyun's Grandma." Kata Siwon agak heran melihat perubahan sikap Heechul.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mm.. I have a problem so please do the exercise on page 80." Kata Heechul sambil keluar dari kelas 10 A.

Heechul bergegas menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Heechul mengetuk pintu Kepala Sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah dari dalam ruangannya.

Heechul segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh, ada apa Ms. Heechul? Silahkan duduk." Kata Kepala Sekolah.

Heechul duduk di kursi. "Begini songsaenim, saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Baru saja saya mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu H2K Restaurant yang ada di Amerika mendapat masalah. Jadi, saya ingin meminta cuti agar saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah di Amerika." Kata Heechul berbohong.

Kepala Sekolah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baik, jadi anda ingin meminta cuti berapa hari?"

"Saya rasa, empat hari saja cukup untuk saya."

"Baiklah. Kapan anda mau mulai mengambil cuti?"

"Besok."

"Baik. Anda bisa pergi."

"Gamsahamnida." Heechul membungkukkan badannya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Dengan hati yang gembira, Heechul kembali menuju ke kelas 10 A yang ditinggalkannya karena "masalah" tadi.

: Waiting :

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook baru saja mendarat di Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy.

"Kyuuu! Bangun! Kita sudah ada di Amerika nih!" seru Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Kita sudah sampai ya? Aduh aku masih ngantuk sekali." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menguap.

"Perbedaan waktu, Kyu! Ayo cepat kita harus segera turun." Kali ini Ryeowook yang bersuara.

Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya dan meraih tas punggungnya yang dia taruh di kabin pesawat. "Kajja."

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan pesawat kelas eksekutif ini. Empat bodyguard sudah menunggu di luar pesawat.

Setelah keluar melewati pintu kedatangan asing, Kyuhyun melihat ada gerai Starbucks dan memutuskan untuk membeli kopi di Starbucks untuk mengobati rasa kantuk akibat jetlag, diikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan bagasi mereka diurusi oleh staf Appa Kyuhyun yang menjemput mereka.

"Good morning Mr. Do you like to order?" tanya seorang waitress.

"I want Caramel Javachips . Bummie? Wookie?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Me.. Vanilla Frapucino please." Kata Kibum.

"Valencia Macchiato please." Kata Ryeowook.

"Okay sir. Please wait for a moment." Kata waitress itu, kemudian pergi.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara.

"Cari apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Disini tidak ada H2K? Padahal aku ingin sekali minum kopi di H2K saja. Enak sekali." Jawab Kibum.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Yeah, sama."

Kyuhyun bersikap tidak acuh karena dia sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang sibuk meng update Twitter nya.

GaemGyu finally arrived at NY! At Starbucks JFK Airport w/ ikmubmik & Ryeong9 !

Seorang waiter datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Here is your coffee, sir."

"Thank you." Balas Kibum.

Mereka bertiga langsung menyerbu minumannya masing-masing. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bernafsu sampai-sampai minumannya habis dalam sekejap.

"Kyu, cepat sekali!" seru Ryeowook.

"Aku haus! Waitress!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Seorang waitress datang memenuhi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"I'd like to order Vanilla Latte and Cranberry White Chocolate Mocha please."

"Okay sir, please wait for a moment."

Kyuhyun memandangi kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa ekspresi wajah kalian seperti itu? Santai saja. Aku sangat haus dan ingin minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Hitung-hitung mengurangi efek dari jetlag sialan ini." Kata Kyuhyun. "Eh, mana para staf dan bodyguard? Kenapa mereka lama sekali mengurus bagasi? Hufftt.." dengus Kyuhyun.

Pesanan Kyuhyun datang. "Here is your coffee sir."

"Thank you." Balas Kyuhyun dan langsung menyebu minumannya.

Ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja berdering. Kyuhyun melirik ke ID Caller. Ternyata Kakeknya.

"Yeoboseyo, Haraboeji." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Where are you?"

"I'm still at airport. Starbucks."

"If you want to drinks coffee, you can drink it at home! Come on! Your Grandma is waiting!"

"Please wait, Haraboeji. I haven't spend my coffee yet. I'll talk to you later."

"Oke. But quick!"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Kyu, itu para staf." Kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk staf dan bodyguard yang kelihatan bingung.

"Lambaikan tangan saja agar mereka tahu kita disini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melambaikan kedua tangannya heboh sampai akhirnya para staf dan bodyguard melihatnya.

"Ayo Kyu, berangkat. Bawa saja kopimu. Aku bayar dulu." Kata Kibum sambil beranjak menuju kasir.

Kyuhyun menyandangkan tas punggungnya, lalu kedua tangannya menenteng dua gelas kopi. Dia dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari Starbucks dan menemui para staf dan bodyguard.

"Dimana Tuan Kibum?" tanya salah seorang staf.

"Tuh." Tunjuk Ryeowook pada Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari Starbucks.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

Rombongan itu berjalan keluar dari area bandara menuju area parkir. Sebuah limusin telah siap menyambut mereka. Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook naik ke limusin, sedangkan para staf dan bodyguard naik mobil lain.

"Hei, kira-kira nanti reaksi Nenekmu bagaimana ya?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat ke luar jendela limusin. "Molla. Semoga saja dia tidak terlalu histeris melihatku, dan nanti akan menangis histeris menyinggung tentang Umma ku." Harap Kyuhyun.

"Kami juga." Kata Kibum dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

To Be Continued..

Kenapa makin lama makin gaje. Tauk lah, tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya pas di Amerika :D

Menurut kalian, percakapan di bahasa Inggris buat chapter Amerika perlu di translate ke bahasa Indonesia gak? Kasih masukan ya!


	7. Chapter 7

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Walaupun banyak yang bilang bahasa inggris nya gak usah di translate in aja, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalo pake bahasa indonesia aja, karena gabisa ngebayangin oppa-oppa kita ngomong American Style :P , ya udah author memutuskan pake bahasa indonesia! :D

WAITING

Iringan limusin mewah dan beberapa mobil yang lain memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim yang sangat luas. Kyuhyun pun kagum akan lingkungan rumah Kakek dan Neneknya karena sudah banyak perubahan yang mereka lakukan pada lingkungan rumah mereka. Sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali Kyuhyun kemari, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

Limusin berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu limusin. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum turun dari limusin. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Di balik pintu para pelayan berbaris menyambut mereka.

Asisten pribadi Youngwoon yang asli Korea, Gansoo ahjussi berdiri paling ujung.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kyuhyun, Tuan Kibum, Tuan Ryeowook." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook balas membungkuk sopan.

"Dimana Haraboeji?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Besar ada di kamar menemani Nyonya Besar." Jawab Gansoo ahjussi.

"Kyu, aku mau ke dapur dulu ya. Lapar." Kata Ryeowook sambil berlalu.

"Aku ikut Wookie." Kata Kibum sambil mengikuti Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ke kamar mereka dulu ya." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dan menemukan pintu kamar Kakek dan Neneknya. Kyuyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah datang.." kata Kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu.

Kakeknya yang sedang duduk menemani Jungsoo menoleh.

"Kyu.." katanya.

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kakeknya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kakek, aku merindukanmu.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga. Tapi Nenekmu lebih merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun ganti memeluk Neneknya. Neneknya yang sudah bersimbah air mata balas memeluk cucunya dengan erat.

"Heechul.." lirih Neneknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Selama ini, baik Kakek maupun Neneknya tidak pernah menyebut nama ibunya. Bahkan Ayahnya pun tidak pernah menyebut nama Ibunya.

"Umma baik-baik saja, Halmeoni. Umma baik.." kata Kyuhyun.

Neneknya malah tambah menangis histeris. "Heechul! Dimana Heechul?! Aku butuh Heechuuuull!"

Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka semua berusaha menenangkan Jungsoo yang mulai histeris lagi. Kyuhyun merinding melihat keadaan Neneknya. Separah itukah?

"Haraboeji.. Sebaiknya aku pergi keluar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari di dalam rumah, mencari ruangan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menenangkan diri. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kamar. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Tak kusangka.. Halmoeni separah ini.. Hanya karena Umma.. Hanya karena Ms. Heechul." Lirih Kyuhyun, menatap pasrah ke luar jendela.

: Waiting :

Sementara itu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Heechul baru saja take off dari Bandara Internasional Seoul. Heechul terbang ke Amerika, untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, dan juga untuk melihat keadaan kedua mertuanya yang sudah enam belas tahun tidak ditemuinya.

"Here is your food, Miss." kata seorang pramugari sambil menyerahkan makanan, minuman, dan makanan penutup dalam sebuah nampan,

"Thank you." Balas Heechul.

Heechul duduk di kelas eksekutif. Sebenarnya dia ingin duduk di kelas ekonomi saja, tetapi asisten pribadinya memesankan kelas eksekutif.

Sebenarnya Heechul harusnya berangkat besok hari Selasa, tapi Heechul memutuskan untuk berangkat hari Senin saja. Apalagi jam ketujuh dan kedelapan di sekolah dia kosong, tidak ada jadwal mengajar, jadi dia berangkat pada jam ketujuh.

Heechul menatap makanannya. Spaghetti. Makanan kesukaan Jungsoo, mertuanya. Dulu Heechul suka sekali memasak spaghetti untuk mertuanya, dan walaupun mertuanya selalu sinis padanya, tapi tak dipungkiri Jungsoo sangat menyukai spaghetti buatan Heechul.

Perlahan Heechul mulai memakan spaghetti nya. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia begitu merindukan kedua mertuanya, juga suaminya.

Selesai makan, Heechul mengeluarkan iPodnya. Jemari tangannya lincah menggeser dan menyentuh layar iPodnya. Akhirnya pilihan Heechul jatuh pada sebuah lagu. Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You. Lagu lawas dari George Benson yang dipilihnya menjadi lagu pernikahannya dengan Hangeng tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

_If i had to live my life without you near me_

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

Suara George Benson mengantarkan Heechul pada ingatannya bersama Hangeng di masa yang lalu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka mulai akrab, saat mereka pacaran, saat mereka menikah, hingga akhirnya pada saat mereka berpisah.

"Hangeng.. I miss you so much.. Kenapa kau tidak kunjung kembali padaku.. Aku rindu.." desah Heechul.

: Waiting :

Hangeng menandatangani semua dokumen dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika dilihatnya hanya tinggal satu dokumen, dia pun penuh semangat menandatanginya. Setelah semua sudah selesai, Hangeng menyambar tas kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tuan mau kemana?" tanya Victoria.

"Ke sekolah Kyuhyun." Kata Hangeng sambil terus berjalan.

"Bukankah Tuan Kyuhyun ada di Amerika?" tanya Victoria sambil mengejar Hangeng.

"Aku ada urusan disana." Jawab Hangeng. "Kau kembalilah bekerja. Kalau kerjaanmu tidak beres maka kau kupecat." Kata Hangeng sambil masuk ke dalam lift.

Victoria mendecak sebal. "Huh! Apa Tuan tidak bisa merasakan perhatian yang aku berikan pada dia sih? Kenapa dia malah lebih suka pergi kelayapan daripada di kantor bersamaku?!" Victoria bersungut-sungut.

"Vic! Tugasmu menumpuk!" seru seorang temannya.

"Yaaa! Tak usah berteriak! Aku tahu!" kaata Victoria sebal sambil kembali ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Hangeng dan supirnya sudah berangkat menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Hangeng menyempatkan diri membuka e-mail pribadinya, dan ternyata ada e-mail dari Kyuhyun.

From : Kim Kyuhyun

To : kimhangeng

Yo, Appa! Aku sudah sampai di rumah Haraboeji. Huh, tadi Halmeoni kumat lagi. Tapi ini benar-benar parah! Dia sampai menangis histeris! Aku saja jadi takut. Appa cepat-cepat temukan Umma dong! Sudah enam belas tahun nih, apakah Appa akan tetap diam saja?! CARI UMMA!

Hangeng menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menuntut untuk mencari Ibunya. Padahal sebenarnya, Hangeng sudah menemukannya, bahkan Kyuhyun pun mengenalnya.

"Maafkan Appa Kyu, Appa belum berani menampakkan diri di depan Umma mu.." lirih Hangeng sambil mengetik e-mail balasan unyuk Kyuhyun.

To : kimokimkyuhyun

From : kimhangeng

Safe flight, eh? Maafkan Appa, Kyu. Appa juga sedang berusaha mencari Umma. Salam untuk Kakek dan Nenekmu ya.

"Kita sampai, Tuan." Kata supirnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Hangeng berusaha mencari Heechul, tapi sampai sekolah sepi pun Heechul tak kunjung keluar.

"Tuan menunggu apa?" tanya supirnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku mau turun sebentar."

"Baik, Tuan."

Hangeng memakai kacamata hitamnya. Dia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri seoranga siswa yang sedang menunggu jemputan.

"Cogiyo." Kata Hangeng.

Siswa yang sedang menekuni ponselnya itu mendongak. "Ne?"

"Miss Heechul, apakah hari ini dia datang?" tanya Hangeng.

"Miss Heechul? Dia datang sih, tapi tadi jam ketujuh dia pergi. Tidak tahu dia pergi kemana." Jawabnya.

"Oh begitu ya. Kamsahamnida." Kata Hangeng sambil berlalu.

Hangeng masuk ke dalam mobil. "Jalan." Katanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Hangeng kecewa. Dia sudah begitu rindu pada istrinya, tapi malah hari ini dia tidak bisa melihat istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia penasaran, kemana kira-kira Heechul pergi?

: Waiting :

Kyuhyun sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kibum dan Ryeowook masuk.

"Bagaimana Halmeoni? Dia baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo Halmeoni baik, dia sedang tidur sekarang." Jawab Kibum seraya duduk di atas kursi.

Ryeowook ikut berbaring bersama Kyuhyun. "Kyu, besok jalan-jalan yuk. Kita di Manhattan nih. Aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, besok kita jalan-jalan."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita latihan nyanyi saja?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Usul bagus. Kibum, kau simak ya!" seru Ryewook senang.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengambil posisi. Mereka mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu A Whole New World.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Kyuhyun, Youngwoon berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar cucunya bernyanyi, tapi hanya saja, A Whole New World adalah lagu kedua dalam pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul.

Pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul tidak diketahui media karena mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya, maka sampai sekarang media tahu Hangeng sudah menikah tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa istri Hangeng.

"Mr. Kim, are you okay?" tanya Mr. Binns, kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

"I'm okay. Just leave me alone." Kata Youngwoon.

Mr. Binns menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Youngwoon sendirian.

"Kyuhyun, i'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.." kata Youngwoon sambil menangis sendiri.

Perlahan, Youngwoon pergi dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

: Waiting :

Jungsoo sedang memandangi foto pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suaminya, Youngwoon, masuk.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Youngwoon dalam Bahasa Korea.

"Melihat Heechul." Jawab Jungsoo.

Youngwoon mendekat dan menemukan pigura foto pernikahan Hangeng dan Heechul berada di genggaman tangan istrinya.

"Heechul is fine, and Hangeng will find her soon.." kata Youngwoon menenangkan istrinya.

"Heechul.. Heechul.." Jungsoo mulai menangis lagi.

Mengantisipasi yang akan terjadi, Kangin buru-buru menuntun istrinya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur agar dia tidak histeris lagi.

"Ssstt.. Istirahatlah, kau butuh istirahat. Selamat malam, saranghae, i love you." Kata Youngwoon sambil mengecup kening Jungsoo.

: Waiting :

Sementara itu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Heechul baru saja mendarat di Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy. Setelah mengambil bagasinya, Heechul keluar dan menemukan beberapa anak buahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Penerbangan lancar, Nyonya?" tanya Pak Jung, asistennya di Amerika.

"Lancar. Kau sudah pesankan hotel untukku?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu, Nyonya. Mari."

Rombongan itu berjalan keluar dari bandara. Mobil sudah menunggu di luar bandara, Heechul langsung naik ke dalam mobil.

"Langsung ke hotel. Aku sangat capek." Kata Heechul.

Maklum saja, di Korea ini masih malam, sedangkan di New York masih pagi. Heechul mati-matian menahan rasa kantuknya sebelum sampai ke hotel.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel. Heechul sedikit terperangah melihat hotel yang dipilihkan oleh Pak Jung. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil dan Heechul keluar.

"Thank you." Kata Heechul sambil memberikan tip.

Pak Jung keluar dari mobil satunya dan segera menghampiri Heechul.

"Pak Jung, kenapa Anda memilihkan The Plaza?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa Nyonya? Anda tidak suka The Plaza? Saya bisa menggantinya dengan The Mercer atau Trump SoHo, atau terserah Nyonya saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sih tidak ada masalah dengan The Plaza, tapi aku cuma sendirian. Kamar The Plaza terlalu mewah untukku. Sebenarnya aku ingin motel saja, Yotel atau Sun Bright. Atau kalau memang harus hotel, bintang dua saja seperti Pennsylvania atau Comfort Inn." Kata Heechul.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya. Apakah anda mau pindah saja?"  
"Tidak usahlah. Aku di Plaza sini saja." Kata Heechul sambil menarik kopernya masuk.

Heechul menunggu di lobi, sementara Pak Jung ke resepsionis untuk meminta keycard kamar Heechul.

"Ini keycard kamar Anda, Nyonya." Kata Pak Jung sambil memberikan sebuah keycard.

"Terimakasih. Bisakah kita naik sekarang? Aku sangat letih." Pinta Heechul.

"Tentu saja." Pak Jung lalu memanggil salah seorang stafnya untuk membawakan koper Heechul, dan mereka bertiga naik dengan lift, sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu di bawah.

Mereka sampai di lantai 6, dimana kamar Heechul terletak. Di samping pintu kamarnya, Heechul menggesekkan keycard nya. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, Heechul terperangah.

"Deluxe Courtyard Room? Pak Juuung! The Plaza saja sudah sangat mewah, malah kamarku yang ini?!" seru Heechul kesal.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya. Apakah Nyonya mau ganti kamar?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah sangat capek. Aku mau tidur. Terimakasih Pak Jung, untuk semuanya." Kata Heechul sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Heechul merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur dan baru nanti malam akan berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan Manhattan.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Walaupun banyak yang bilang bahasa inggris nya gak usah di translate in aja, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalo pake bahasa indonesia aja, karena gabisa ngebayangin oppa-oppa kita ngomong American Style :P , ya udah author memutuskan pake bahasa indonesia! :D

WAITING

Sehabis sarapan, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri Manhattan. Mereka bertiga berkumpul di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kemana nih?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Central Park yuk. Hawanya enak buat nyantai di taman. Kita bisa nongkrong di pinggir danau atau jalan-jalan di kebun." Kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun menjetikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya. "Setuju! Central Park saja yuk!"

"Tapi nanti belanja yah? Di Manhattan tempat belanja yang bagus dimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Kebanyakan buat perempuan sih, tapi ya nanti tanya saja pada supir. Dia pasti sudah hafal mati seluk beluk kota New York, apalagi di Manhattan sini." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Oooh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti aku tanya supirnya saja." Kata Ryeowook sambil manggut-manggut.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kakeknya masuk. "Kalian sudah mau jalan-jalan? Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke Central Park. Mencari udara segar. Mumpung di Amerika." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kakeknya menjadi lebih cerah. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Halmeoni dan Haraboeji ikut ya? Nenekmu butuh udara segar. Sudah lama dia tidak keluar rumah."

Mereka bertiga berpandangan. "Ayo saja!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Aku akan suruh pelayan mempersiapkan kepeluan Nenek dulu. Kalian turun saja dulu." Kata Youngwoon sambil bergegas keluar.

"Hey, Kakekmu itu energik sekali ya." Bisik Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, lihat saja badannya yang besar dan kekar itu. Sudah 65 tahun tapi masih energik begitu. Bahkan kata Appa, Haraboeji masih sering nge gym."

"Jinjja?!" tanya Kibum dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne! Bukan di gym umum sih, di rumah ini ada gym pribadi."

Kibum dan Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kakekmu luar biasa." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ke bawah yuk. Limusin sudah menunggu." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga turun ke bawah. Benar saja, satu limusin dan dua mobil sudah siap menunggu, lengkap dengan supir dan para staf juga bodyguard.

"We go now, Mr. Kyuhyun?" tanya supir limusin.

"No. Grandma and Grandpa will go with us. Just wait for them." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam limusin, menunggu Kakek dan Nenek keluar. Tak lama kemudian, serombongan pelayan beserta Kakek dan Nenek keluar. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat Neneknya memakai kursi roda.

Pintu limusin terbuka, seorang staf menggendong Neneknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, Kakeknya masuk.

"Kenapa Halmeoni pakai kursi roda? Dia bisa jalan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa, tapi kau tahu sendiri keadaannya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, nanti bisa kumat lagi." Jawab Kakeknya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Hanya karena seorang Kim Heechul, Neneknya menjadi seperti ini.

: Waiting :

Heechul baru saja selesai sarapan di restoran The Plaza. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi. Semua perlengkapannya sudah ada di tas tangan yang dibawanya. Heechul memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke Central Park karena Central Park dekat sekali dengan hotelnya.

Heechul keluar dari hotel dan berjalan kaki menuju Central Park. Tak lupa dia memotret lingkungan sekitar dengan kameranya. Manhattan sudah banyak berubah setelah kepergiannya.

Akhirnya Heechul sampai juga di Central Park. Baru saja akan melangkah memasuki Central Park, sebuah limusin dan dua mobil berhenti di sebelah kirinya. Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ini rombongan pejabat?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab dengan keluarnya Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil. Heechul tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya dari dalam tas dan segera dipakainya. Tak lupa dia juga mengalungkan syal di lehernya untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Heechul segera duduk di kursi taman terdekat.

Setelah Kyuhyun turun, Ryeowook dan Kibum pun turun. Heechul terperangah begitu melihat kedua mertuanya turun dari dalam limusin. Heechul cepat-cepat mengabadikannya dalam potret foto.

Mertuanya, Youngwoon mendorong kursi roda Jungsoo. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook bercakap-cakap santai. Tak ketinggalan pula para bodyguard mereka yang mengekor di belakang.

Heechul benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu mereka disini. Padahal rencana awalnya adalah dia yang pergi ke rumah mertuanya, dan menyusup masuk dengan bantuan lima staf nya yang bekerja di rumah mertuanya. Heechul khusus menugaskan kelima orang itu untuk mengawasi keadaan dalam rumah.

Heechul buru-buru mengikuti rombongan itu. Mereka berhenti di pinggir danau. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon duduk di kursi taman di pinggir danau, sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook asik bersantai sambil bercakap-cakap.

Tak hentinya Heechul membidikkan kameranya ke arah mereka. Dia ingin mengabadikan momen ini sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sementara itu, Kibum yang sedang bercakap-cakap santai dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sambil duduk di rumput mulai memperhatikan tingkah Heechul yang aneh.

"Hey, apakah dia wartawan? Daritadi dia mengarahkan kameranya ke kita terus." tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk Heechul menggunakan dagunya.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh dagu Kibum.

"Untuk apa ada wartawan mengikuti kita? Hey Kyu, perusahaan Appa mu tidak sedang dalam skandal kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Enak saja! Kimo Group baik-baik saja! Mungkin Jung Corp yang ada skandal!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Jung Corp masih baik tau! Kemarin saja baru kerjasama dengan perusahaan dari Australia. Palingan juga Park Corp yang ada masalah!" bantah Ryeowook.

"Hei, perusahaan Appa ku masih baik." Kata Kibum kalem.

"Lalu untuk apa ada wartawan mengikuti kita kalau masing-masing perusahaan keluarga kita tidak ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Molla." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Debat mereka bertiga yang agak sengit membuat Youngwoon gatal ingin bertanya kepada mereka.

"Kalian sedang berdebat apa?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Itu, sepertinya ada wartawan. Daritadi dia terus memotret kita. Tapi kami tidak tahu dia mengikuti kita untuk apa, soalnya Kimo Group, Jung Corp, dan Park Corp sedang tidak ada masalah." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menujuk ke arah Heechul.

Youngwoon mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun, Jungsoo ikut-ikutan.

"Ah! Heechul! Heechul! Menantuku Heechu!" tiba-tiba saja Jungsoo berteriak histeris.

Mereka yang ada di situ tersentak. Sebelum Jungsoo menjadi lebih histeris, staf yang siap berjaga langsung menangani Jungsoo dan membawanya pergi.

"Haraboeji pulang. Kalian nikmatilah liburan kalian." Kata Youngwoon sambil pergi berlalu.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang.

"Semoga Umma mu cepat ditemukan ya, Kyu. Jadi Nenekmu tidak seperti itu lagi." harap Ryeowook.

: Waiting :

Heechul masih setia mengikuti kemana pun anaknya pergi, walaupun tadi sempat terjadi insiden mertuanya yang menjerit histeris.

Jujur saja, Heechul sempat panik. Dia bingung kenapa mertuanya bisa mengenalinya padahal dia memakai kacamata hitam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal yang dipakainya.

Ponsel Heechul bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk.

From : Pak Jung

Nyonya, anda ada dimana? Kami butuh Nyonya karena H2K Cafe yang ada di Brooklyn mengalami masalah besar.

Heechul melongo. Kemarin dia baru berbohong pada Kepala Sekolah bahwa cabang H2K yang ada di Amerika mengalami masalah, malah sekarang benar terjadi.

To : Pak Jung

Jemput aku di Central Park.

: Waiting :

"Kyu, sudah yuk. Aku ingin belanja nih." Kata Ryeowook di saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Central Park Zoo.

"Kau mau belanja dimana? Disini kebanyakan isinya buat wanita semua." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Adidas Original Store bagaimana? Kita bisa beli sepatu Adidas. Kebetulan aku ingin beli sepatu." Usul Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

: Waiting :

Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya setelah menghadiri meeting yang melelahkan dengan sebuah perusahaan asing. Kelelahan yang amat sangat terlihat jelas di guratan wajahnya. Maklum saja, sudah pukul sembilan malam dan dia masih ada di kantor.

Yang menjadi masalah untuk Hangeng sebenarnya bukan tentang pekerjaannya, tapi tentang Victoria. Lima tahun lalu, di awal masa kerjanya, memang Victoria sangat profesional. Tapi lama kelamaan, Hangeng mulai merasa bahwa perlakuan Victoria mulai berubah. Hangeng merasa, Victoria jatuh cinta padanya.

Hangeng ingin memecat Victoria, tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk memecat Victoria. Dia tidak mungkin memecat Victoria hanya karena Victoria menaruh hati padanya. Lagipula pekerjaan Victoria bagus, selalu beres dan tepat waktu.

Sebenarnya Hangeng heran, apa yang membuat Victoria jatuh cinta padanya. Saat Victoria jatuh hati padanya, umurnya sudah 35 tahun dan sudah punya anak yang berumur sebelas tahun. Sampai sekarang dia berumur 40 tahun pun Victoria masih mengejarnya. Hangeng merasa sayang sekali, karena Victoria menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk mengejar cinta Hangeng yang takkan mungkin bisa dia dapatkan. Victoria telah menyia-nyiakan lima tahun hidupnya. Hingga saat ini dia berumur tiga puluh tahun, masih single pula.

"Tok tok." Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." Kata Hangeng.

Pintu terbuka dan Victoria masuk. Hangeng mendengus.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Jhwesonghamnida Tuan. Saya lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Apakah Tuan mau minum sesuatu? Biar saya buatkan, kelihatannya Tuan sangat lelah." Kata Victoria menawarkan.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku ingin minum, aku bisa minta pada Office Boy atau Office Girl, bukan kepadamu." Kata Hangeng ketus.

Senyuman di wajah Victoria pudar. "Eh, begitu ya Tuan. Kalau begitu Tuan mau minum apa? Biar saya mintakan pada Pantry."

"Ani. Aku mau pulang. Capek." Kata Hangeng sambil meraih tas kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Victoria memandangi kepergian Hangeng dengan hati kecewa. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada secarik kertas di atas meja Hangeng. Dengan cepat Victoria menyambar kertas itu.

_I've found my angel_

_But she left me alone_

_And now i'm feeling kinda lonely_

_I need my angel here by my side_

_I miss you, my angel_

Victoria berdecak kesal. Hatinya geram. Dia tahu Hangeng sudah punya istri, tapi selama tujuh belas tahun setelah dia menikah, malah istrinya tidak pernah kelihatan.

"Apakah Tuan benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan perhatian yang aku berikan selama lima tahun ini? Apakah dia masih mengharapkan istrinya kembali?" Victoria bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Victoria meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke atas meja Hangeng dan kemudian dia pun keluar dari ruangan Hangeng, tanpa dia sadari bahwa kamera CCTV di ruangan Hangeng masih menyala.

: Waiting :

Sesampainya di rumah Hangeng segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menyalakan tabletnya dan membuka e-mail pribadinya, mengecek jika ada e-mail masuk. Dan benar saja, ada e-mail dari Appa nya.

From : Kim Youngwoon

To : kimhangeng

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook baik-baik saja disini. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di Central Park. Aku dan Umma mu juga baru dari sana.

Tadi ada kejadian aneh. Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook berdebat. Setelah kutanya, mereka heran kenapa ada wanita yang terus menerus memotret kami. Saat aku menoleh ke arah wanita itu, Umma mu ikut menoleh. Begitu melihat wanita itu, Umma mu langsung menjeritkan nama Heechul. Akhirnya kami bawa dia pulang.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Umma mu langsung meneriakkan nama Heechul, padahal muka wanita itu tidak jelas. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu nama Umma nya. Sejak hari pertama dia disini, Umma mu sudah menyebut nama Heechul. Aku tahu Kyuhyun itu anak seperti apa, dia akan mencari Umma nya sampai ketemu.

Kyu, aku dan Umma mu benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian di masa yang lalu. Enam belas tahun kami hidup dalam penyesalan, sampai Umma mu jadi sakit. Kini Appa mohon, carilah Heechul. Agar Umma mu bisa sembuh, agar keluarga kita utuh lagi, dan agar Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

Kutunggu balasanmu secepatnya.

Hangeng terbelalak. _Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu nama Umma nya. _Kalimat sederhana yang ada di e-mail dari Appa nya membuatnya galau. Dia merasa, belum saatnya Kyuhyun tahu. Bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak siap, dirinya yang tidak siap! Dia masih belum berani menampakkan diri di depan istrinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin. Hangeng takut mengetahui kenyataan yang ada, apakah Heechul masih mencintainya ataukah Heechul sudah tidak lagi mencintainya. Perlahan, Hangeng mengetik e-mail balasan untuk Appa nya.

To : kimyoungwoon

From : kimhangeng

Appa.. Aku masih belum siap. Sebenarnya kini aku tahu dimana Heechul berada, tapi aku hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh. Aku belum berani menampakkan diri di depannya. Apakah dia masih mencintaiku ataukah dia sudah melupakanku, aku tidak tahu Appa. Aku frustasi.

Maafkan aku, Appa, Umma. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

WAITING

Pagi hari yang cerah, Hangeng memasuki gedung kantornya. Membalas semua sapaan dan senyuman dari semua karyawannya.

"Sajangnim, sajangnim!" panggil seseorang.

Hangeng menoleh. "Ne?"

Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang karyawan yang bekerja di bagian CCTV. Karyawan itu cukup dikenalnya karena karyawan itu sangat baik hatinya. Beberapa kali karyawan bernama Handong itu membantu Hangeng saat Hangeng sedang kesulitan.

"Ada apa?"

Karyawan itu memberikan sebuah CD. "Mungkin sajangnim bisa melihatnya nanti. Tenang saja, saya tidak akan memberitahukan isi CD ini pada siapapun."

Sedikit heran, Hangeng menerima CD itu. "Kamsahamnida, Handong-ssi."

"Saya permisi, sajangnim." Kata karyawan itu undur diri.

Hangeng melanjutkan perjalannya ke kantornya yang ada di lantai sepuluh. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah isi CD yang diberikan karyawannya tadi. Hangeng melangkah memasuki lift, dan sialnya dia bertemu Victoria yang pasti naik lift dari basement.

"Joheun achimieyo, Tuan." Sapa Victoria ramah.

Hangeng hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya di Amerika?" tanya Victoria memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik." Jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Saya dengar Yesung, penyanyi sekaligus namjachingu Tuan Ryeowook akan mengadakan konser di Madison Square Garden ya Tuan? Apakah Tuan Kyuhyun, Tuan Kibum, dan Tuan Ryeowook akan menonton?" tanya Victoria, masih berusaha.

"Molla. Mungkin saja." Kata Hangeng sambil terus melihat ke depan, menanti kapankah mereka akan sampai ke lantai sepuluh.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan kembali?"  
"Molla."

Ting!

Suara lift yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai sepuluh membuat Hangeng lega. Pintu lift terbuka dan Hangeng langsung keluar meninggalkan Victoria.

"Joheun achimieyo, Tuan." Sapa seluruh karyawan yang ada di ruang sekretariat begitu Hangeng memasuki ruangan.

"Joheun achimieyo." Balas Hangeng ramah.

Hangeng segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya, mengeluarkan laptop dari tas dan menyetel CD yang diberikan oleh Handong.

Hangeng mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat adegan pembuka dari video CD itu. Terlihat jelas di layar laptopnya dia dan Victoria yang sedang berbicara. Kemudian dia pergi dan tinggal Victoria.

Layar menampilkan Victoria yang masih diam, lalu Victoria berjalan menuju meja Hangeng dan meraih kertas yang ada di atas meja. Victoria membacanya, lalu terdiam dan keluar dari ruangan Hangeng. Video selesai.

Wajah Hangeng berubah mejadi merah. Marah kepada Victoria karena membaca dokumennya tanpa ijin, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang teledor menyimpan puisi pendeknya yang dia buat untuk Heechul.

Dengan video yang baru saja dilihatnya ini, Hangeng semakin ingin memecat Victoria. Dia bisa saja mencari sekretaris baru ataupun mengangkat Hajin, asisten Victoria sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Pekerjaannya sama bagusnya dengan Victoria. Tapi dia bisa menyakiti hati Victoria, dan Hangeng tidak pernah ingin menyakiti hati siapapun setelah dia menyakiti hati istrinya enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Hangeng membuka e-mailnya, siapa tahu ada e-mail balasan dari Appa nya. Dan ternyata memang ada.

From : Kim Youngwoon

To : kimhangeng

Sekarang ini bukan masalah siap dan tidak siap, Hangeng! Kau jangan egois! Pikirkan Umma mu, pikirkan anakmu! Mereka berdua butuh Heechul! Kimo Group butuh Heechul! Semuanya butuh Heechul! Sadarlah, bukan hanya kau yang butuh Heechul, kami semua juga butuh. Jebal, jebal, Hangeng. Sampingkanlah perasaan tidak siapmu itu, jebal.

Hangeng menitikkan air matanya begitu membaca e-mail singkat dari Appa nya. Appa nya benar, dia tidak boleh egois, tapi dia juga benar-benar belum siap bertemu Heechul.

"Mianhae Appa, mianhae Umma, mianhae Kyuhyun.. Mianhae.." isak Hangeng dalam tangisnya.

: Waiting :

"Kyuuuu! Bummieeeee!" seru Ryeowook histeris sambil berlari menuju kamar Kibum.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Kibum. "Hei!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa sih? Kau berteriak-teriak terus, membuat kepalaku sakit." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang berbaring di tempat tidur Kibum.

Ryeowook melambaikan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. "Coba tebak, apa ini?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum spontan menggeleng.

"Ini tiket VIP World Tour Yesung hyuuuung!" seru Ryeowook histeris.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpandangan. "HUAAAAA!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat. Persis sekali seperti anak TK. Bahkan mungkin anak TK pun kelakuannya akan lebih beradab daripada mereka bertiga.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kibum begitu mereka bertiga selesai melakukan kegiatan "anak TK" tersebut, dia mengamati tiga tiket yang dipegangnya.

"Jam tujuh sudah mulai. Tapi mengingat fans Yesung hyung yang banyak itu, aku ragu kita akan bisa masuk dengan cepat." Kata Ryeowook lesu.

"Pabboya! Kau kan namjachingunya! Apa kau tidak diberi ID Card begitu? Biar bisa cepat masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng lesu. "Yang mengantarkan tadi hanya memberi ini."

"Yakin? Bukankah sepertinya begitu menerima tiketnya kau langsung berlari ke atas?" tanya Kibum begitu melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook melongo. "Eh? Iya sih.."

"I'm sorry, but here is your ID Card. Mr. Yesung said, you three have to come on time." Kata laki-laki yang tadi dilihat Kibum.

"Thank you." Balas Kibum sambil menerima ID Card nya.

Begitu laki-laki itu keluar, Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala Ryeowook.

"Appo!" seru Ryeowook.

"Habisnya kau ini sih?! Kelewat histeris! Makanya kalau histeris yang wajar saja!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kibum memperhatikan tiga tiket dan tiga ID Card yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, cuma tiga saja?" tanya Kibum.

Spontan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatap Kibum.

"Ya kita cuma bertiga kan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Lalu, apakah kakek Kyuhyun akan membiarkan kita pergi tanpa pengawalan?" tanya Kibum polos.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpandangan.

"Haraboeji tidak akan membiarkanku pergi tanpa pengawalan. Trus bagaimana?"

"Begini saja, kita berangkatnya sama pengawal, tapi begitu kita masuk ke venue, pengawal disuruh menunggu saja atau disuruh jalan-jalan. Dengan begitu kan kakekmu yakin bahwa kita dikawal, padahal sebenarnya tidak." Usul Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oke, nanti aku bilang pengawal." Kata Kyuhyun.

: Waiting :

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melewati Madison Square Garden. Sangat ramai.

"Stop here, please." Kata Heechul.

Supirnya menepikan mobil. Heechul mengamati kerumunan orang yang ada di Madison Square Garden.

"Is there a concert?" tanya Heechul pada supirnya yang asli Amerika itu.

"Yes, tonight is Yesung's concert, a singer from Korea." Jawab supirnya.

Heechul tersentak. Dia sangat tahu bahwa penyanyi bernama Yesung yang sudah mendunia itu adalah namjachingu Ryeowook. Dan pastinya, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook akan menonton konser Yesung.

"What about the ticket?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"I heard, sold out."

Heechul menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Selain karena dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun, dia juga sangat ingin menyaksikan konser Yesung. Sudah sejak lama Heechul mengagumi Yesung karena suara emasnya itu. Bahkan Heechul punya semua album Yesung yang dipajangnya di kamar.

"When will it start?" tanya Heechul.

"At 7 p.m."

"Please wait." Heechul turun dari mobil sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Heechul menghampiri salah satu kerumunan gadis yang ada. Dari wajahnya saja, Heechul sudah tahu bahwa kerumunan gadis itu adalah orang Korea.

"Korean?" tanya Heechul.

"Yes." Jawab lima gadis itu bersamaan.

"Apakah benar tiket konser Yesung sudah habis?" tanya Heechul dalam bahasa Korea.

"Semuanya habis, noona. VIP, festival, tribun sudah habis semua." Jawab gadis yang berbaju biru.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang memakai baju putih berteriak. "Ah! Ini kan Kim Heechul!" katanya.

Sontak keempat temannya yang lain mengamati Heechul dengan seksama.

"Ah! Aigoo, benar! Kim Heechul pemilik H2K itu kan!" seru gadis berbaju hijau.

Heechul hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?" tanyanya pada gadis berbaju putih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali seseorang yang lima fotonya kupajang besar-besar di kamarku, berdampingan dengan foto Yesung Oppa?" jawabnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah, jinjja?"

Gadis berbaju putih mengangguk semangat. "Saya sangat mengidolakan anda. Saya sangat mengagumi perjuangan anda, karena anda berjuang sendirian membangun perusahaan anda. Bolehkah saya berfoto bersama anda?"

Heechul mengangguk. Gadis berbaju putih berdiri di samping kanan Heechul. Temannya yang berbaju merah mengambil foto mereka.

"Aku juga mau foto!" seru gadis berbaju merah.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima masing-masing berfoto bersama Heechul. Heechul sampai geli sendiri. Artisnya kan Yesung, tapi malah dia yang dimintai foto.

Gadis berbaju merah menunjuk gerbang masuk. "Sudah dibukaaaaa!" jeritnya.

Heechul yang tahu diri pun permisi. "Aku permisi dulu ya, aku ada rapat." Pamit Heechul.

"Ne! Kamsahamnida, noona!" seru kelima gadis itu senang.

Heechul berjalan ke arah mobilnya sendiri, setelah itu dia langsung masuk dan mobilnya melaju pergi.

: Waiting :

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat sesosok wanita berjalan keluar dari mobil. Sepintas Kibum merasa kenal dengan wanita tersebut. Matanya disipitkan, berusaha mencari tahu siapa sosok wanita itu.

Kibum membuka jendela mobilnya agar bisa melihat wanita itu lebih jelas. Wanita itu mendekati kerumunan gadis, dan akhirnya Kibum mengenali siapa wanita tersebut.

"Ah! Ms. Heechul!" seru Kibum keras, membuat supirnya terlonjak.

Kibum memutuskan untuk melihat venue tempat Yesung akan konser, maka dari itu dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di rumah kakek Kyuhyun. Tapi siapa sangka, di Madison Square Garden dia bertemu dengan gurunya?

"Good afternoon, sweety."

Kibum terlonjak mundur. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat wajah Siwon ada di jendela mobilnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Kibum.

Siwon nyengir kuda. "Yesung mau konser kan? Ya aku lihat dong. Orangtuanya kan berteman dengan orangtuaku."

"Kan tidak libur sekolah!"

"Kau saja bisa izin, masa' aku yang anak Kepala Sekolah tidak bisa?" cengiran Siwon semakin lebar.

Kibum keluar dari mobil, dan kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kibum. Baru Kibum sadari bahwa Siwon ternyata tinggi sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Kibum galak.

"Yah, aku kan menggunakan instingku. Instingku mengatakan, Julietku ada disini." Kata Siwon.

Kibum mendengus. "Huh, gombal saja." Kata Kibum kesal. "Eh, belikan aku es krim dong. Sebagai bayaran karena kau mengikutiku kesini." Kata Kibum begitu melihat sebuah gerobak es krim.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. "Es krim itu? Yuk, aku belikan."

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan beriringan menuju gerobak es krim itu.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Vanilla." Jawab Kibum.

"One vanilla and one strawberry, please." Pesan Siwon kepada si penjual es krim.

Kibum memandang sekeliling. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah ribuan pernak-pernik berwarna sapphire blue yang dikenakan oleh para penggemar Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, segitu terkenalkah dia?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menatap Kibum aneh. "Wajar kan? Dia kan sudah debut lima tahun lalu, wajar saja kalau penggemarnya ada banyak. Dia kan sudah mendunia, go international." Kata Siwon.

"Yah.. Aku ingin sekali menjadi terkenal seperti Yesung hyung." Desah Kibum sambil memandang rerumputan di bawahnya.

Siwon mengulurkan es krim vanilla kepada Kibum, lalu membayarnya. "Kau kan sudah terkenal? Ayahmu, pemilik Park Corp kan?"

"Maksudku bukan terkenal karena aku anak pengusaha, tapi aku ingin terkenal karena diriku." Kata Kibum.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan lagi.

Agaknya Siwon bisa menangkap maksud Kibum. "Ah! Kau ingin terkenal sebagai aktor ya?!" tebak Siwon.

Wajah Kibum bersemu merah. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Siwon tertawa. "Terlihat jelas sekali di wajahmu. Aku sudah tahu kalau obsesimu sedari dulu adalah menjadi aktor. Maka dari itu kau serius sekali menekuni drama dan teater."

"Yah... Tapi Appa ku tidak mengijinkanku menjadi aktor. Dia bilang aku yang akan mewarisi Park Corp."

"Apakah noona mu tidak bisa mewarisi Park Corp? Kudengar dia hebat sekali dalam berbisnis."

"Noona ku? Yang mana? Aku punya dua noona."

"Yang pertama. Taeyeon noona, kalau tidak salah."

Kibum mendengus. "Taeyeon noona! Dia sungguh sangat hebat dalam berbisnis, dia sudah membuktikannya dengan mendirikan tujuh buah hotel di Korea berkelas internasional! Lalu dengan T KTV nya itu yang sudah bertebaran di seluruh Korea!" Kata Kibum menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu, noona mu yang kedua? Siapa itu namanya? Hyo.. Hyo.." Siwon berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Hyoyeon. Jangan tanyakan lah kalau Hyoyeon noona. Dia juga hebat sekali dalam berbisnis. Lihatlah sekolah musik dan tari yang didirikannya. Sukses besar!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Taeyeon noona atau Hyoyeon noona kan bisa mewarisi Park Corp?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Ani. Mereka berdua tidak bisa. Appa tidak mau jika Park Corp jatuh ke tangan anak perempuan. Harus aku." Kata Kibum lesu, lidahnya menjilat-jilat es krim nya dengan pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan temanmu Ryeowook itu? Jung Ryeowook. Kata Appa ku suaranya bagus sekali." Tanya Siwon sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Wookie? Masa depannya cerah sekali. Punya pacar Yesung hyung, anak dari pemilik Jung Corp, punya suara emas.. Wah, dia sungguh sangat beruntung." Kata Kibum sambil menerawang.

"Aku sedikit sebal karena nama marganya sama denganku, hahaha.." Siwon tertawa garing.

"Ya, kalian memang sama-sama bermarga Jung. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak menyebalkan seperti kau." Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, ayolah. Apa salah jika aku naksir kau?"

Wajah Kibum merona merah. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi!"

Siwon tergelak. "Hahahaha, waeyo? Kau malu yaaa?" goda Siwon.

"Kuda menyebalkan!" Kibum memukul punggung Siwon.

Siwon mengusap punggungnya yang dipukul Kibum. "Ne, ne, aku akan berhenti. Hei, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook belum datang ya? Sudah jam enam ini." Kata Siwon sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

"Jelas lah mereka belum datang. Paling nanti jam setengah tujuh mereka baru datang."

"Kau duduk dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Di tiket tadi sih.. VIP A 5-7."

Siwon melongo. "Ha? VIP A-7? Paling depan, tengah, sejajar dengan panggung pula! Wah, Yesung hyung pasti sengaja nih."

"Ya iyalah, kan ada pacarnya. Biar pas konser nanti semangat, kan lihat pacarnya terus. Kau dimana?"

"VIP D 3."

"Cukup jauh juga. Eh, tadi kau lihat Ms. Heechul tidak? Tadi sepintas aku lihat wanita mirip sekali dengan Ms. Heechul" tanya Kibum.

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ne. Benar Ms. Heechul, tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Waeyo?"

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di Korea? Dia kan harus mengajar." tanya Kibum.

"Dia kan cuti 4 hari, sampai hari Jumat. Katanya dia ada masalah bisnis disini." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Kau tidak mengantri masuk?" tanya Siwon, menunjuk antrian panjang yang ada di gerbang masuk.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kan aku harus menunggu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kalau kau mau masuk duluan ya silahkan." Kata Kibum, melihat gelagat Siwon yang sepertinya ingin segera masuk.

"Jinjja?" tanya Siwon, raut wajahnya cerah.

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau duluan lah."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Daaa!" kata Siwon sambil bergegas pergi.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Siwon. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Hei! Kenapa aku jadi akrab dengan si Kuda itu?! Aaaaah! Pabo!" seru Kibum frustasi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya menoleh heran.

"Aku tidak boleh akrab dengan si Kuda. Tapi.. Aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.."

To Be Continued...

Naaaah! Sudah ada kan SiBum nyaa?! Maaf ya author lama update, soalnya lagi MID ini ^^

Part 10 nyaauthor ga tau mau update kapan T.T

Besok insyaallah author ketik part 10 nya :D


	10. Chapter 10

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

WAITING

Kibum mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam setengah tujuh, tapi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook belum juga datang. Asisten Yesung sudah berulang kali bertanya padanya kapankah Ryeowook akan datang. Katanya, Yesung tidak bisa tenang kalau Ryeowook belum datang.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Kyuhyun.

_"Yeoboseyo.."_

"YAAA! Kau dimana?! Ini jam berapa?!" seru Kibum.

_"Santai! Aku sudah dekat nih, hanya saja, macet sekali disini. Penggemarnya Yesung hyun banyak sekali sih."_

"Macet katamu? Macet? Kalau dekat ya turun saja dari mobil dan jalan kesini! Asisten Yesung hyung sudah berulang kali tanya nih, kapan Wookie datang. Katanya Yesung hyung gak tenang kalau belum ada Wookie!"

_"Ah iya iya! Aku jalan kesana! Kau dimana?"_

"Di depan pintu masuk. Ppali!"

Kibum mematikan telefonnya. Andai saja tadi dia ikut Siwon, pasti dia tidak akan kebosanan menunggu sendirian. Setidaknya, di dalam pasti lebih mengasyikkan daripada di luar.

Kibum mendengus begitu melihat asisten Yesung datang lagi.

"Yaaa! Berhentilah mengangguku! Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi! Ryeowook akan datang sebentar lagi!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Ah, benarkah? Akan kusampaikan pada Yesung." Asisten Yesung pergi lagi.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Akhirnya di kejauhan, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan diiringi oleh serombongan pengawal.

"Yaa! Ppali!" teriak Kibum.

Saat akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah berada di depannya, Kibum menendang kaki Kyuhyun keras.

"Yaaa! Appo!" seru Kyuhyun.

Kibum tidak menyahut, malah ganti menendang kaki Ryeowook.

"Yaa! Kau kenapa sih?! Appo!" seru Ryeowook kesakitan.

"Kalian tahu tidak?! Aku berdiri di sini sendirian, kesepian, dan seperti orang yang merana karena ditinggal pacarnya! Apalagi asistennya Yesung hyung tuh, terus mengangguku! Nanya-nanya terus dimana Ryeowook! Trus tadi ada Siwon juga!" seru Kibum kesal.

"Ha? Siwon disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia mau nonton konsernya Yesung hyung juga." Jawab Kibum, masih kesal.

"Wah, pasti dia senang sekali bisa bertemu kau. Cieee.." goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga senang sih.. Eh! Kenapa kita malah bahas Siwon sih?!

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kan kau yang mulai!"

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting kan kami sudah disini! Yuk masuk." Ajak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah para pengawalnya. "I'll call you later." Kata Kyuhyun kepada para pengawalnya.

"Don't go anywhere without us, Mr. Kyuhyun." Kata salah seorang pengawalnya.

"Yeah, i know."

Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook pun memakai ID Card yang sudah ada di tangan mereka. Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan menghampiri petugas, menunjukkan ID Card dan tiket mereka. Petugas yang melihat ID Card tergantung di leher mereka pun langsung membawa mereka masuk.

Di dalam venue, sudah ramai sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook pun kesulitan menembus gelombang penonton yang memenuhi Madison Square Garden. Jalan-jalan pun penuh sesak. Sampai-sampai beberapa petugas yang mengawal mereka perlu mendorong-dorong penonton agar mereka bisa lewat.

Alasan mengapa mereka disertai beberapa petugas adalah ID Card yang dipakai oleh mereka bertiga adalah ID Card kelas istimewa, ID Card tertinggi dalam setiap konser dan show Yesung. Yesung sendiri lah yang merancang tentang pembagian ID Card nya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kursi mereka. Benar-benar di depan panggung. Sepertinya jarak antara kursi mereka dengan panggung hanya setengah meter. Dan untung saja kursi mereka sejajar dengan panggung, yang artinya mereka tidak usah mendongak tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk melihat Yesung.

"Thank you." Kata Ryeowook pada petugas yang mengawal mereka.

"It's a pleasure."

Kibum melihat ke arah deretan VIP D. Dilihatnya Siwon melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kibum di kursi nomor 5, Ryeowook di kursi nomor 6, dan Kyuhyun di kursi nomor 7.

"Iya Umma, aku sudah di dalam venue sekarang. Yah, mereka tidak ikut masuk, tapi mereka menungguku di luar, kusuruh jalan-jalan saja. Ne, ne.. Nado saranghaeyo." Kata sebuah suara.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Sungmin, teman satu sekolahnya, duduk manis di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tak begitu mengenal Sungmin. Dia hanya tahu Sungmin sekilas saja. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha real estate tersukses se Korea Selatan, bahkan sudah merambah internasional. Dan Ryeowook juga pernah bilang bahwa Kyuhyun cocok dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

Sungmin menoleh. Kyuhyun bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Sungmin walaupun gelap.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau juga menonton konsernya Yesung hyung ya? Bolos sekolah dong."

"Ne.. Aku tidak bolos, aku pakai surat izin kok. Hyung? Kau kenal Yesung?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarnya Ryeowook."

Sungmin terperanjat. "Dia.. Yesung.. gay?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne. Waeyo? Bukankah pasangan gay sudah biasa? Di hukum internasional saja sudah membolehkan pernikahan gay. Di sekolah kita pun banyak pasangan gay kan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin menunduk. "Yeah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Yesung ternyata gay. Kukira.. kukira dia normal."

"Aku juga gay kok." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah dia mendengar nada gembira dalam perkataan Sungmin tadi, dia juga melihat kilatan cahaya berseri-seri di mata Sungmin.

"Ne. Orangtua ku straight sih, tapi kan di jaman mereka, gay masih dianggap tabu. Tapi sekarang, gay sudah normal. Lagipula sudah ada obat untuk membuat laki-laki hamil kan? Jadi, wajar saja kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Yah, kau benar.."

Tiba-tiba saja suara jeritan yang keras memenuhi Madison Square Garden. Semaunay meneriakkan nama Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat ke arah panggung. Dan benar saja, Yesung sudah berdiri di atas panggung.

"My first song on my concert tonight, It Has To Be You." Kata Yesung.

Alunan piano intro lagu It Has To Be You pun mengalun. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, yang matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Yesung di atas panggung. Kyuhyun ganti menatap Kibum, yang sibuk menjepretkan kamera DSLR nya ke arah Yesung.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung. Memang sih, Yesung banyak melihat ke arah penonton yang ada di kelas festival, tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah matanya tak bisa lepas dari Ryeowook, karena memang lagu ini sangat pas sekali untuk Ryeowook.

"Suaranya bagus sekali.." desah Sungmin pelan, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Perasannya nyaman berada dekat Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tak berani berpikir lebih jauh.

"Maldo andwae, ish!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ani."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne. Gomawo." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, membuat debar jantung Kyuhyun bertambah kencang.

: Waiting :

Hangeng memasuki ruangannya, lelah karena sehabis meeting dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Dan untung saja, sukses. Hangeng memencet tombol interkom, menghubungi sekretarisnya, Victoria.

"Belikan aku Vanilla Latte." Kata Hangeng.

"Baik, Tuan." Balas Victoria.

Sembari menunggu kopinya datang, Hangeng membuka laptopnya. Hangeng bukanlah orang yang ketinggalan zaman, tentunya dia juga punya Twitter, walaupun yang dia follow hanya 23 orang.

Hangeng melihat-lihat timeline. Matanya menangkap sebuah tweet, milik Siwon, anak dari sahabatnya Yunho.

Siwon407 with my beloved English teacher Ms. Heechul at Madison Square Garden! Just meet her there! www . twitpic . com blablabla

Hangeng segera membuka link yang ada di tweet Siwon. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat wajah Heechul muncur di layar laptopnya, tersenyum lebar bersama Siwon, dengan latar belakang Madison Square Garden.

Madison Square Garden! Tempat Yesung konser, dan Kyuhyun nonton. Hangeng cemas, apakah Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Heechul.

Hangeng ingat betul apa kata Appa nya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu nama Umma nya, dan Kyuhyun bukan anak yang bodoh. Pasti dia sekarang sudah berspekulasi bahwa Heechul adalah Umma nya.

Hangeng sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Heechul benar-benar Umma nya, tapi yang dia khawatirkan adalah kalau Kyuhyun memberitahu Heechul dan memaksa mereka bertemu. Hangeng belum siap.

Pintu kantornya diketuk seseorang. Pasti Victoria.

"Masuk."

Benar saja, Victoria masuk membawa satu cup Vanilla Latte. Hangeng mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Beli di luar? Bukankah di pantry seharusnya ada?" tanya Hangeng ketus.

"Di pantry habis Tuan, makanya saya beli di luar." Jawab Victoria sambil meletakkan Vanilla Latte di meja Hangeng.

"Kamsahamnida. Kau bisa pergi."

Victoria membungkukkan badannya, lalu keluar dari ruangan Hangeng.

"Seenaknya saja dia langsung beli di luar, tanpa menanyakan pendapatku, cih. Kalau tidak enak, awas saja ya dia." Dengus Hangeng.

Hangeng menyeruput Vanilla Latte nya. "Ah! Sedap sekali!" pekiknya.

Hangeng mengamati cup plastik wadah Vanilla Lattenya. Logo H2K terpampang disitu.

"Namanya H2K. Ah,coba aku cari di internet. Aku mau investasi kesini, kopinya enak sekali." Kata Hangeng sambil mengetikkan H2K di mesin pencari.

Ribuan hasil muncul, tapi yang paling atas adalah dari website resmi H2K. Hangeng segera membuka website nya.

Halaman utama yang muncul adalah beranda, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah ada foto Heechul yang terpampang disitu. Hangeng sampai tersedak kopinya. Hangeng segera membuka artikel yang ada di samping foto Heechul, yaitu "History".

_H2K, terpercaya sejak 2002._

_ H2K adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang coffee shop dan kafe. Perusahaan ini didirikan oleh Kim Heechul, pada tahun 2002 yang lalu._

_ Kim Heechul memulai usahanya dari nol, setelah enam tahun banting tulang bekerja mati-matian di Inggris. Apa saja dilakukannya untuk menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan kota London, mulai dari pelayan restoran, penjaga perpustakaan kota, menerima laundry, dan masih banyak lagi._

_ Setelah enam tahun, akhirnya Kim Heechul membuka H2K yang pertama. H2K pertama berdiri di jantung kota London. H2K Cafe pertama ini sukses besar. Akhirnya H2K melebarkan sayapnya dengan membuka cabang di beberapa kota di Inggris. Dan akhirnya, setelah 6 tahun, berdirilah H2K yang sekarang. Sukses besar._

_ "Aku membangun H2K dari nol. Aku sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam hidupku. Dan aku berhasil membangun H2K dengan jerih payahku. Aku bekerja sendirian, benar-benar sendirian." Begitulah kata Kim Heechul._

_ Lalu, apakah sebenarnya arti dari nama H2K? Dan simbol hati yang di tengahnya terdapat tiga hati kecil?_

_ "Filosofi H2K? Sebenarnya, itu adalah singkatan dari namaku, suamiku, dan anakku. Eits, jangan salah, aku sudah menikah. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu siapa suamiku dan anakku. Dan tentang simbol hati itu itu melambangkan aku dan keluargaku."_

_ Siapa sebenarnya suami dan anak dari Kim Heechul?_

_ "Kalian mengenalnya." Jawabnya singkat._

Hangeng tak sanggup membaca lagi. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia hanya membaca sedikit, dan dia sudah merasa sangat bersalah kepada istrinya. Dia merasa bahwa penderitaan istrinya disebabkan oleh kesalahannya. Enam tahun istrinya hidup menderita di kerasanya kota London, sedangkan dirinya hidup mewah bergelimang harta.

"Heechul.. Mianhaeyo.. Mianhaeyo.. Mianhaeyoooo!" isak Hangeng keras. Dia merosot turun dari kursinya, terjatuh di lantai.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Pintu ruangan Hangeng menjeblak terbuka. Para karyawannya yang bekerja di sekretariat semuanya masuk.

"Tuan, Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah seorang karyawannya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis. "Mianhaeyo.. Mianhaeyo.." lirihnya.

"Tuan, anda sakit?"

Hangeng kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Panggilkan supirnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sebaiknya kita bawa Tuan pulang. Vic, bereskan tas Tuan." Katanya.

Salah seorang karyawan memencet interkom, menghubungi ruangan supir di bawah. Sedangkan Victoria, dengan telaten membereskan tas Hangeng. Dalam hatinya, dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Hangeng.

Setelah siap, mereka membawa Hangeng turun menggunakan lift, dan selanjutnya supir Hangeng yang mengurus Tuannya.

"Tuan, kita pulang?" tanya supirnya.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Kita pulang sekarang.. Aku ingin menenangkan hatiku.. Hatiku yang hancur.. Apa yang bisa menyembuhkannya.." kata Hangeng dengan hati hampa.

To Be Continued...

Hosh Hosh.. Capek abis ngebut ngetik Part 10. Haaaa sudah update kilat ini :D

Author lihat di review page kenapa ada yang manggil unnie T.T Berasa tua banget, author masih 14 tahun nih, walau sudah kelas 2 SMA hahaha :D


	11. Chapter 11

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

WAITING

Sesampainya di rumah, Hangeng segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia mengabaikan segala pertanyaan dari para pelayannya. Dia sedang ingin sendirian sekarang.

Hangeng merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tapi yang dilihat matanya hanyalah bayangan Heechul yang menangis. Heechul yang menangis sendirian.. Heechul yang menangis karena menderita menghadapi kejamnya kota London.

Hangeng mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Victoria.

"Vic!" seru Hangeng begitu Victoria mengangkat telefon.

"Eh? Ne, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas Victoria, yang kaget karena diteriaki Hangeng.

"Kau hubungi perusahaan H2K sekarang juga!" perintah Hangeng.

"H2K? H2K Cafe dan coffee shop itu maksud Tuan?" tanya Victoria bingung.

"Ya! Dan minta pada mereka, Kimo Group meminta untuk meeting dengan pimpinan perusahaan. Kimo Group tertarik pada H2K. Tapi tolong kau bilang pada mereka, jika direkturnya tanya perusahaan apa, bilang saja itu kejutan. Kau mengerti?!"

"Ne, saya mengerti Tuan."

Hangeng langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon. Dia tidak bisa menunda-nunda lagi sekarang. Dia harus bertemu Heechul, istrinya. Dia harus mengesampingkan perasaan tidak siapnya. Dia tidak boleh egois. Dia butuh Heechul, Umma nya butuh Heechul, Appa nya butuh Heechul, anaknya butuh Heechul, Kimo Group butuh Heechul. Hangeng sudah benar-benar siap bertemu Heechul.

Hangeng mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto yang senantiasa ada di dompetnya. Ditatapnya ketiga foto itu lama-lama.

"Heechul, kita akan bertemu lagi. Segera. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi. Aku bersumpah."

: Waiting :

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan bergemuruh di dalam Madison Square Garden setelah Yesung selesai menyanyikan lagu Waiting For You. Dan kini Yesung berdiri di tengah panggung, tangan kanannya mengenggam mikrofon dan tangan kirinya mengenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Tonight, i want to make a very special closing." Kata Yesung, yang langsung disambut teriakan oleh para penonton.

Yesung tersenyum. "You know that i have a boyfriend, eh?"

Kata "yes" langsung berkumandang keras. Para fans Yesung semuanya sudah tahu kalau Yesung itu gay, kecuali Sungmin mungkin. Mereka tahu Yesung punya pacar, tapi mereka tidak tahu siapa pacar Yesung. Hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengan Yesung saja yang tahu. Victoria, sekretaris Hangeng tahu karena Hangeng tak sengaja memberitahunya.

"He is here." Kata Yesung.

Sekali lagi teriakan bergemuruh. Di bangku VIP, Ryeowook sudah merah padam, sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak hentinya menggodanya, bahkan Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"And i want to sing a special song for him. A song from Bad English, When I See You Smile."

Alunan intro lagu When I See You Smile berkumandang. Yesung tersenyum, dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I'd ever make it through_

_Through this world without having in you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

Ryeowook tersenyum begitu mendengar Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yesung mendekati tempat duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook, memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar dan mengajaknya ke atas panggung.

Teriakan bergemuruh di Madison Square Garden begitu Ryeowook naik ke atas panggung. Yesung mengenggam tangan Ryeowook sambil terus bernyanyi.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

Sepanjang lagu itu, Yesung terus mengenggam tangan Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook tak hentinya menatap Yesung, raut bahagia terpancar di wajah manisnya.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Saranghae." Katanya.

Kali ini teriakan yang terdengar bahkan lebih keras. Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun ikut bersuit-suit heboh. Kibum pun tak hentinya menjepretkan kameranya.

"He is my boyfriend, his name is Jung Ryeowook." Kata Yesung memperkenalkan Ryeowook.

"Hello everyone, i'm Ryeowook." Kata Ryeowook malu-malu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum tertawa melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Lihat dia! Lihat wajahnya! Foto! Foto!" seru Kyuhyun norak.

"Iya iya, ini juga lagi difoto!" balas Kibum.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya terus memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa Sungmin sudah mencintainya, sejak mereka masih berada di Sekolah Dasar.

FLASHBACK

Lee Sungmin, adalah seorang anak laki-laki manis pindahan dari Amerika. Kini dia bersekolah di Seoul International Elementary School. Karena dia anak baru, wajar saja kalau dia tidak mempunyai teman.

Sungmin sendirian di bawah pohon, di taman. Dia memakan bekalnya. Sungmin sudah biasa sendirian. Di Amerika sana pun dia tidak punya teman karena Sungmin menarik diri dari pergaulan. Sebenarnya banyak yang mengajaknya berteman, tapi selalu ditolaknya.

"Hey! Annyeong haseyo!" seru sebuah suara.

Sungmin terlonjak. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ketika dia menoleh ke atas, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seseorang bergelantungan di atas pohon. Kakinya yang bergelantungan di pohon, sedangkan tubuhnya berayun-ayun di bawah.

"Hai, kau anak baru itu kan? Yang dari Amerika?" tanya orang itu.

"Eh, ne." Jawab Sungmin, belum pulih dari kekagetannya.

"Kenapa makan bekal disini? Di kelas kan banyak orang."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku belum punya teman." Katanya datar.

"Haa? Anak laki-laki semanis kau, belum punya teman?" kata anak laki-laki itu, sambil bergegas turun dari pohon.

"Aku tidak punya teman, dan tidak akan. Dan aku tidak manis."

"Ish, tampang manis seperti perempuan begitu kok. Waeyo? Kau bisa berteman denganku. Namaku Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun. Aku kelas 4A." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Pengawalku menunggu, dia baru membelikanku makanan. Jam segini seharusnya dia sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari pergi.

"Eh, tunggu!" seru Sungmin. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Esoknya, Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun di kelas 4A, tapi teman Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pindah ke Amerika. Harapan Sungmin untuk bisa berteman dengan Kyuhyun pun pupus. Dan Sungmin merasa, dia seperti kehilangan semangat. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mencari Kyuhyun, karena dia menganggap Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, saat Sungmin sudah masuk SMA, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menyapa Kyuhyun, tapi dia takut jika Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya. Sungmin mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun di website sekolah, dan Sungmin sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dari pemimpin Kimo Group, Kim Hangeng. Sungmin tahu, Kim Hangeng pernah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan real estate Appa nya untuk membangun rumahnya yang sangat megah.

Dan mulai saat itu juga, perasaan Sungmin yang dulu pernah lenyap, kini hadir lagi. Tapi sayang sekali, dia tidak pernah berani menyapa Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK END

Sungmin tersenyum begitu mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun. Bertahun-tahun menganggap Kyuhyun sudah hilang, dan saat ini dia duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Bahkan bisa mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa bahagia hati Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau menginap dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu konser sudah selesai, dan para penonton kini dengan tertib mengantri untuk keluar.

"Di Plaza." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sendirian? Lalu nanti pulangnya bagaimana?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ani. Aku bersama dua pengawalku. Tapi mereka ada di luar. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana aku keluar dari sini, dengan lautan fans Yesung yang seperti itu." Keluh Sungmin.

"Kau ikut aku dan Kibum saja, kami akan ke backstage dulu, mau menyusul Ryeowook. Nanti kan kita bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang. Aku dan Kibum punya ID Card." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan ID Card nya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum. "Yuk, ke backstage. Sungmin ikut." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Tiba-tiba seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

"Ah! Kalian pacaran ya?!"

Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Kibum. "Gila. Ngobrol saja baru kali ini gimana bisa pacaran."

Sungmin tersentak. Sedikit rasa sakit menyusup di hatinya ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Cepat-cepat dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa cinta itu butuh proses.

"Ciee.. Ke backstage yuk, Ryeowook menunggu. Sudah malam ini." Kata Kibum.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan ke backstage. Kibum bertanya pada seseorang dimana ruang ganti Yesung, dan mereka menemukannya. Pintu yang bertuliskan "YESUNG".

Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dan menemukan ruangan yang diisi beberapa orang, tapi yang paling dominan mengisi pemandangan adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang saling bercanda di sofa.

"Ehm." Kyuhyun berdeham.

Yesung dan Ryeowook mendongak. Sedetik kemudian, mereka nyengir.

"Ah, Kyu! Kau datang juga?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Apa tadi waktu kau melihat ke arah Ryeowook, kau tidak melihatku duduk di sebelahnya? Huh."

Yesung tertawa. "Hahaha, mianhae Kyu. Eh, hai Kibum! Dan, siapa itu?" tanya Ryeowook begitu melihat Sungmin.

"Dia Sungmin, teman kami satu sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap tak percaya pada Yesung. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya, penyanyi yang sangat diidolakannya, berdiri di depannya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"'Min, berhentilah memandangi Yesung seperti itu. Ryeowook bisa cemburu." Tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Ah, bilang saja kau yang cemburu. Pakai bawa-bawa nama Ryeowook segala." Goda Kibum.

"Ish, kau ini!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Haa? Jadi Kyuhyun juga gay?" tanya Yesung kaget.

Ryeowook dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku lebih suka laki-laki daripada perempuan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kalau kau, 'Bum, pacarmu siapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Namanya Jung Siwon! Anak Kepala Sekolah kami. Mereka tadi saja kencan berdua." Sahut Ryeowook cepat.

"Aish, ani! Kami hanya membeli es krim lalu jalan-jalan!" sergah Kibum.

"Itu namanya kencan." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

Yesung tertawa lagi. "Hahahaha! Jadi kita ini semuanya gay. Kau, Sungmin, apakah kau juga gay?"

Semua mata memandang pada Sungmin, yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Malu-malu, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Waaaa, siapa 'Min?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya, aku malu. Hehehehe.." Sungmin nyengir.

"Ah, nugu?" desak Kibum.

Sungmin tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, alunan suara Yesung menyanyikan lagu Are You Ready memenuhi ruangan. Rupanya ponsel Sungmin berbunyi.

"Wah, kau benar-benar fan ku rupanya. Sampai-sampai ringtone handphone mu pun kau memakai laguku." Kata Yesung sambil nyengir.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Yeoboseyo? Aku ada di backstage. Aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama teman-temanku. Ne, sebentar lagi aku keluar. Tunggu ya."

"Nugu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Pengawalku. Mereka sudah di luar. Aku harus segera kembali ke hotel. Ini sudah sangat malam bagiku. Tapi, aku ingin berfoto dengan Yesung hyung, sekali saja, boleh kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tuh, biar Kyuhyun saja yang memotret."

Sungmin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. "Tolong ya Kyu."

Sungmin berdiri di sebelah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun memencet tombol, dan jadilah foto Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Kamsahamnida, semuanya. Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Ryeowook, Yesung hyung.." Kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk.

"Eh, kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kan nanti bisa tanya. Aku duluan ya." Sungmin keluar dari ruang ganti Yesung.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu tidak, matamu itu memancarkan binar cinta saat kau melihat Sungmin." Kata Yesung serius.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, sedangkan Kibum dan Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ish, berhentilah tertawaaaa!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

: Waiting :

Heechul berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat lelah, habis mengurusi masalah yang menimpa H2K Cafe yang ada di Brooklyn. Masalahnya cukup pelik, tapi untung saja cepat selesai.

Heechul melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Ah, pasti konser Yesung sudah selesai." Kata Heechul penuh sesal.

Heechul membuka iPad nya. Membuka e-mail pribadinya, siapa tahu ada e-mail. Dan memang ada, dari sekretaris H2K.

From : Park Shinhyo

To : kimheechul

Annyeong, Nyonya. Kami baru saja mendapat telefon dari sebuah perusahaan besar, bahwa pimpinan perusahaan itu ingin meeting dengan Nyonya. Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahu perusahaan apa itu, karena perusahaan itu ingin memberi kejutan pada Anda. Mohon segera dibalas.

Shinhyo.

Heechul menaikkan satu alisnya. "Perusahaan apa ya kira-kira?"

Heechul berusaha menebak-nebak, tapi makin lama tebakannya makin ngaco. Dan akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

To Be Continued...

Update kilat kan ini? Kemaren baru update Chapter 10 loh ^^

Author memutuskan mengetik ini karena author sedang sangat malas belajar :P

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan :D

Dan author masih bingung, apakah secepat ini Hangeng akan bertemu Heechul? Sesimpel itukah pertemuan mereka? Ataukah masih ada konflik yang lain? Kita tunggu saja.. :P

Dan kenapa banyak yang kaget kalau aku masih 14 tahun tapi sudah kelas 2 SMA? Hahaha :P

Ada yang bilang kalo ceritanya ga usah muter-muter.. Jadi.. Gimana nih? Menurut kalian, sampe chapter berapa? Give me ur comment, please ^^

sekali-kali ngeksis boleh yah :p

follow IqlimaNindya , yang mau follback silahkan mention.. yang mau kasih saran silahkan mention.. yang mau request ff silahkan mention :)


	12. Chapter 12

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

WAITING

Keesokan harinya, Heechul memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea karena dia sangat penasaran dengan perusahaan yang disebut-sebut sekretarisnya. Lagi pula ini sudah Kamis, dia hanya cuti sampai Jumat. Perjalanan ke Korea juga lama. Dan Heechul hanya akan punya waktu ekstra besok Jumat, itu pun akan digunakannya untuk meeting dengan perusahaan misterius itu. Dia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi setelah hari Jumat. Pekerjaannya di H2K dan di sekolah sudah menunggu.

Heechul keluar dari kamarnya membawa dua buah koper. Satu koper adalah bajunya dan satu koper yang lain adalah barang belanjaannya yang dibelinya di Amerika.

"Ms. Heechul?"

Heechul menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang namja manis tersneyum ke arahnya dari depan pintu kamar sebelah. "Lee Sungmin dari 10C, kalau aku benar?" tebaknya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul. "Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda menginap di Plaza. Kalau saya tahu, pasti saya akan menemui Anda!" serunya senang.

"Kau ngapain ada di Amerika?" tanya Heechul.

"Kemarin saya menonton konsernya Yesung. Saya bertemu Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Kibum juga."

Ekspresi wajah Heechul berubah aneh. "Heh? Siwon, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kibum? Ya ampun, berarti kalian berlima bolos sekolah hanya untuk nonton Yesung ya. Bagaimana ini, banyak sekali anak SM High School yang bolos hanya untuk nonton Yesung konser." Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin nyengir. "Bagaimana dengan anda? Urusan H2K Anda sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin.

Heechul terperanjat. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah.. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah sudah tahu sih sebenarnya. Karena banyak sekali yang menyukai H2K, begitu pun saya. Kan di setiap gerai H2K, ada foto Ms. Heechul. . Hanya saja kami diam, karena kami menghormati privacy Anda sebagai guru kami." Jelas Sungmin.

Heechul kembali terperanjat. Sungmin mengatakan hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah, apakah Kyuhyun juga termasuk? Apakah Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia adalah Ibunya?

"Um, Sungmin.. Mianhamnida. Aku harus segera check out, aku akan kembali ke Korea." Kata Heechul.

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Secepat itukah Anda kembali ke Korea? Padahal baru saja kita bertemu."

"Aku sudah empat hari ada disini. Cutiku hanya sampai besok. Dan besok aku ada urusan pekerjaan." Jelas Heechul.

"Yah.. Padahal saya ingin sekali berjalan-jalan dengan Anda." Kata Sungmin penuh harap.

Heechul tertawa. "Sungmin.. Sungmin.. Jika kau ingin berjalan-jalan denganku, datanglah ke apartemenku. Pine Apartment, dekat sekolah. Lantai dua belas, nomor 170. Ajak saja aku keluar, pasti aku mau. Asal kau traktir aku saja. Arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Bolehkah?"

"Ne! Aku pergi dulu ya, Sungmin. Have a nice holiday!" kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Heechul menaiki lift dan turun menuju lantai dasar. Di pintu lift, dua stafnya telah menunggu. Dengan sigap mereka berdua langsung membawakan koper Heechul.

"I will check out first, wait in the car." Kata Heechul.

"No, Ms. Heechul. Mr. Jung have done it. And, your keycard please, i will return it." Kata salah seorang stafnya.

"Oh, really? Okay, to the airport." Kata Heechul sambil memberikan keycard nya.

Heechul melangkah keluar dari hotel. Tepat di depan pintu hotel, mobilnya sudah menunggu. Pak Jung berdiri di sisi mobil.

"Langsung ke bandara, Nyonya?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Katanya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

: Waiting :

Di dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan PSP nya. Sedangkan Kibum sibuk SMS an dengan Siwon. Entah darimana Siwon mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Dan Ryeowook, sedang sibuk menjelajahi internet. Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan ke Paris, jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia menyalakan ponselnya.

"Hei, aku ingin kembali ke Korea. Aku harus latihan drama. Siwon kembali ke Korea hari ini, jam satu nanti." Kata Kibum.

"Yah, aku sih biasa saja. Aku dan Ryeowook kan juga selalu latihan disini." Kata Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus. "Yah, kau sih enak. Kemarin saja aku saja baru tahu kalau Siwon ada di Amerika. Tapi kan tetap saja kami tidak bisa latihan. Kami juga harus latihan dengan yang lainnya juga. Kan ada pemain pendukung. Kalau tidak ada pemain utamanya, ya tidak lengkap lah." Kata Kibum panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, mau kembali kapan? Besok, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook, meminta persetujuan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku bilang staf untuk pesankan tiket." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hei Kyu, Kimo Group mau menjalin kerjasama dengan H2K? Benarkah itu, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari PSP nya. "H2K? H2K Cafe dan Restaurant maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Wajar saja jika Kyuhyun kaget. Setelah Kyuhyun menduga bahwa Ms. Heechul adalah Umma nya, dia langsung mencari tahu di internet tentang Ms. Heechul, siapa tahu dia punya jejaring sosial.

Tapi bukan jejaring sosial yang ditemukannya, malah ribuan artikel yang semuanya menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah direktur utama H2K, sebuah perusahaan cafe dan restoran. Tapi bodohnya Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali belum pernah mengunjugi H2K, baik kafenya atau restorannya.

"Memangnya beritanya bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Ryeowook menggeser iPad nya ke bawah. "Yah, di sini dibilang bahwa Kimo Group meminta meeting dengan direktur H2K karena direktur Kimo Group sangat menyukai kopi dari H2K."

"Appa ku? Beli kopi di luar? Dia paling tidak suka beli kopi di luar! Kopi buatan salah satu karyawannya di pantry sudah sangat enak baginya! Starbucks yang enaknya luar biasa saja dia tidak suka." seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Yah, molla. Di internet sih dikatakan begitu."

"Kapan meeting nya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Di sini disebutkan, besok."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "BESOK?" katanya keras, membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Hei! Biasa saja!" seru Kibum kesal.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Kibum. "Besok?"

"Ne. Besok Appa mu akan meeting dengan direktur H2K di kantor Appa mu. Jam satu siang." Kata Ryeowook, masih menekuni iPadnya.

"Ah, ayo kita kembali ke Korea hari ini?!" seru Kyuhyun keras.

Kibum dan Ryeowook melongo.

"Katanya besok.." kata Kibum polos.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali ke Korea hari ini! Ada urusan sangat penting yang sudah menungguku! Kalau kalian mau ikut ya ayo, kalau tidak ya sudah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai packing.

Kibum dan Ryeowook berpandangan. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ikut." Kata Kibum sambil bangkit diikuti Ryeowook.

"Aku juga."

Dan kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kamar kyuhyun menuju kamar masing-masing untuk packing.

: Waiting :

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Youngwoon sedang sibuk menonton film bersama istrinya Jungsoo. Film lawas, Titanic. Bagi Youngwoon dan Jungsoo, Titanic tidak pernah membuat mereka bosan, makanya mereka selalu menonton film itu jika ada kesempatan.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" bisik Jungsoo pada suaminya.

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Always."

"I wish i could have Heechul here beside me, accompany me watching this film." Kata Jungsoo, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya lagi.

Youngwoon segera menghapus air mata di wajah istrinya menggunakan jemari tangannya.

"Sss.. Don't cry. Hangeng will find her soon, soon. I promise, and we will be together." Kata Youngwoon menenangkan istrinya.

"But when? I miss her so much.."

"Soon, soon.. I promise."

Akhirnya Jungsoo pun tenang lagi. Youngwoon mengelus-elus rambut cokelat istrinya. Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Kapan kau akan menemukannya, Hangeng? Kasian Umma mu.." katanya lirih.

Youngwoon mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Yes, come in." Katanya.

Kyuhyun masuk. "Haraboeji, kami bertiga akan pulang hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun langsung.

Jungsoo memencet tombol pause di remote, lalu menatap cucunya. "Secepat itukah?" tanyanya dalam Bahasa Korea.

Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut. Selama ini, Jungsoo jarang sekali berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea, dia lebih suka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun mengira Neneknya sudah melupakan Bahasa Korea karena kelamaan tinggal di Amerika.

"Yah.. Karena besok, Appa akan bertemu Umma." Kata Kyuhyun langsung.

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo terkesiap.

"Ji.. Jinjja?" bisik Jungsoo lirih.

Kyuhyun mendekati Neneknya dan memeluknya. "Appa sudah menemukan Umma. Kyuhyun janji, kita akan kembali bersama. Kyuhyun akan kembali bersama Appa dan Umma." Kata Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo menangis lagi. Kali ini Youngwoon juga ikut menangis.

"Janji ya? Begitu kalian bertemu, segera bawa Heechul pada kami. Arasseo?" kata Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku janji. Kami berangkat ke bandara sekarang ya, sehingga besok aku bisa melihat pertemuan Appa dengan Umma."

Jungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Pergilah, pergilah.. Temui Umma mu, dan bawa dia padaku. Janji ya, Kyu?"

"Ne, Halmeoni, Haraboeji. Aku pergi dulu. Aku berjanji, akan menemui kalian lagi, bersama Umma." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungsoo dan Youngwoon.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Jungsoo langsung melemparkan diri ke pelukan suaminya. Menangis terisak-isak, senang karena akhirnya anaknya sudah menemukan istrinya.

"Hangeng.. He found her. He found Heechul.." isaknya.

"We will meet her again, soon."

: Waiting :

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya begitu melihat tiga orang namja berjalan melewati kursinya. Dia mengenali mereka, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Ryeowook. Dan mereka duduk tepat di kursi depan Heechul.

"Kenapa sih kau buru-buru mau pulang?" Heechul bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Yah, ada satu alasan sih. Alasan yang sangat penting." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Sudah ah jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Pokoknya, sangat penting. Top secret. Pasang sabuk pengaman tuh! Mau take off nih!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pembicaraan tiga namja di depannya ini. Dia tidak ambil pusing, segera saja dia menutup matanya dan hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

: Waiting :

Sesampainya di rumah setelah seharian ada di kantor, Hangeng membuka iPad nya dan menemukan e-mail dari anaknya satu-satunya, Kyuhyun.

From : Kim Kyuhyun

To : kimhangeng

Appa! Kami akan pulang hari ini juga. Perubahan rencana! Mungkin kami akan sampai besok pagi. Jadi, tolong suruh staf jemput kami ya!

See you soon!

"Buat apa dia pulang sekarang? Bukannya dia bilang mau seminggu ya?" tanya Hangeng pada dirinya sendiri.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jari tangannya lincah membuka blog pribadi Heechul, yang ditemukannya dua hari yang lalu. Membaca tulisan-tulisan Heechul merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hangeng, walaupun kadang dia juga merasa sangat merana jika membaca tulisan Heechul yang sedih-sedih.

"Chagi.. Besok kita bertemu.." lirih Hangeng.

: Waiting :

Jam satu kurang lima belas menit. Hangeng sudah duduk siap di ruangan meeting yang ada di gedung kantornya. Dia sangat gelisah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. Dia sangat tegang karena akan bertemu Heechul lagi. Dia sudah membayangkan pertemuan mereka yang dramatis, lalu berakhir dengan mereka berdua saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

Di saat dia sedang asyik mengkhayal, Victoria tiba-tiba saja masuk.

"Kopi Anda, Tuan." Katanya sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Hangeng.

Hangeng mendengus sebal. "Seharusnya kau berikan minuman nanti saja, waktu direktur H2K sudah datang. Jangan sekarang! Kelihatannya seperti kita tidak menghormati direktur H2K!"

"Oh, jhwesonghamnida Tuan." Kata Victoria dengan nada sebal.

Victoria sangat sebal dengan pertemuan ini karena dia tahu bahwa direktur H2K adalah seorang wanita cantik, yang kabarnya sih janda. Tapi Victoria tidak tahu benar, apakah direktur H2K itu benar-benar janda atau malah belum menikah. Yang dia takutkan adalah, kalau Hangeng jatuh hati pada direktur H2K.

"Ah!" seru Hangeng, lalu terdengar suara barang pecah.

Victoria terkejut. Cangkir kopi Hangeng sudah ada di lantai dengan keadaan pecah, kopinya berhamburan kemana-mana. Sedangkan Hangeng menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mengipas-ngipasi lidahnya dengan tangannya.

"Masih panas kenapa sudah kau berikan padaku?! Kau ingin membakar lidahku apa?!" seru Hangeng marah.

"Jhwesonghamnida, jhwesonghamnida Tuan. Akan saya bersihkan." Kata Victoria sambil buru-buru mendekat ke pecahan cangkir kopi, tapi dia kurang berhati-hati sehingga dia terpeleset.

"Aaa!" seru Victoria tertahan.

Victoria merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhnya, sehingga dia tidak jadi jatuh. Wajah Victoria bersemu merah. Dia menatap wajah Hangeng yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka. Heechul masuk.

"Eh, maafkan saya." Kata Heechul salah tingkah, tangannya memegang kenop pintu, bersiap untuk keluar lagi.

Hangeng yang tersadar segera melepaskan Victoria. Heechul yang belum sempat keluar, terkesiap begitu melihat Hangeng. Apalagi dengan posisi Hangeng yang tadi. Membuatnya merasa sangat marah. Membuatnya merasa dikhianati.

"K.. Kau!" serunya.

Heechul menutup mulutnya, berusaha membendung air mata yang akan keluar. Dengan cepat dia langsung keluar.

"Heechul! Heechul! Tunggu!"

.

.

To Be Continued...

Yang punya Twitter yuk di follow ** IqlimaNindya** , mention aja pasti di folbek kok. Kalo mau request FF juga bisa mention :D

oiya author buat Online Shop nih, masih baru.. Jadi sampel barangnya juga masih 3.. Add yuk namanya WANJEONHAN KShop :D Itu Online Shop baru author, yuk di add :) secepatnya author update barang + desainnya :D


	13. Chapter 13

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Maafkan author karena keterlambatan post chapter 12 karena sibuk ngurusin online shop baru author ._.

WAITING

Kyuhyun bersenandung riang. Kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung kantor Kimo Group, milik keluarganya. Semua karyawan yang melihatnya segera menundukkan badan mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di lobi, menunggu Heechul datang.

"Minum, Tuan?" tawar seorang Office Boy.

"Teh hijau saja." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ditunggu, Tuan." Kata Office Boy itu sambil undur diri.

Kyuhyun meraih koran hari ini dan membacanya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak suka membaca koran karena tulisannya kecil-kecil, tapi karena dia sedang bosan bermain handphone maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk membaca koran saja. Kalau ada majalah sih dia pilih majalah, tapi sayangnya tidak ada majalah. Dalam hati dia merutuki Appa nya, kenapa kantornya hanya berlangganan koran, tidak berlangganan majalah sekalian.

Kyuhyun terkejut begitu melihat headline koran hari itu. Dikiranya, headline koran akan berisi tentang rencana kerja sama antara Kimo Group dan H2K, tapi ternyata bukan.

PARK TAEYEON, CALON PEWARIS PARK CORP

Rabu, 10 Oktober 2012, Direktur Utama Park Corp, Park Taehan mengeluarkan pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Selama ini dia yang begitu getol memaksa anak bungsu sekaligus anak laki-laki satu-satunya Park Kibum untuk menjadi pewaris Park Corp, kini merubah pemikirannya. Akhirnya Park Taehan memutuskan untuk mewariskan Park Corp pada anak sulungnya, Park Taeyeon.

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku, Kibum sangat ingin menjadi aktor. Dia berkata, Kibum hebat sekali dalam berakting. Dan aku baru menyadari, ternyata memang benar putraku adalah seorang aktor yang hebat, dan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bisnis. Aku menutup mata pada kedua putriku Park Taeyeon dan Park Hyoyeon, yang keduanya sangat hebat dalam berbisnis. Orang itu terus berbicara padaku, dengan bahasa yang luar biasa kuatnya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa salah satu dari kedua putriku yang akan mewarisi Park Corp." Kata Park Taehan.

Dari kedua putri Park Taehan, anak keduanya Park Hyoyeon sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Park Corp, dia lebih suka menjalankan sekolah musik dan tarinya yang sangat sukses di Korea dan sudah mempunyai ratusan ribu murid.

"Aku tidak mau mengurusi Park Corp. Aku sudah mendedikasian hidupku pada sekolah musik dan tariku. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu." Kata Park Hyoyeon.

Sedangkan anak pertamanya, Park Taeyeon, dengan percaya diri mengajukan dirinya sendiri sebagai pewaris Park Corp. Park Taeyeon telah membuktikan diri dengan mendirikan tujuh buah hotel berkelas internasional di Korea, yang semuanya sukses besar. Tak lupa dengan usaha KTV nya yang sudah mencapai ratusan cabang. Park Taeyeon benar-benar calon pewaris yang ideal.

"Aku percaya dan aku yakin aku bisa mengelola Park Corp. Aku akan membangun Park Corp sampai aku ada di puncak kesuksesan. Aku akan membanggakan Umma dan Appa. Aku akan membanggakan kedua adikku. Aku akan membanggakan semua orang. Aku berjanji." Kata Park Taeyeon.

"Aku senang, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya Taeyeon noona yang akan mewarisi Park Corp, sehingga aku bisa menjadi aktor. Menjadi aktor adalah impianku sejak dulu. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi aktor yang hebat sehingga aku bisa membanggakan Umma, Appa, Taeyeon noona, dan Hyoyeon noona." Begitulah tanggapan Park Kibum ketika ditanya mengenai hal ini. "Aku sangat berterimakasih pada orang yang berhasil menyakinkan Appa ku. Aku berhutang banyak padanya." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan membaca. Senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih handphone dan menghubungi Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo Kyu.."

"Yo! Bummie! Kabar bagus! Akhirnya Taeyeon noona yang mendapatkan posisimu! Kau pasti sangat senang! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku heh?! Kau anggap aku ini sahabatmu apa bukan?!" todong Kyuhyun langsung.

Dari seberang, Kibum tertawa. "Mianhae Kyu. Aku sudah mengabari Ryeowook. Kemarin. Aku juga mau mengabarimu kemarin, tapi kemarin aku sudah sangat lelah sehingga aku tidak sempat mengabarimu."

"Yaaa! Lalu siapa orang yang sudah membujuk Appa mu? Aku heran seberapa hebat sih dia sampai bisa meluluhkan hati Ayahmu yang seperti batu itu." tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Itu.. Siwon.."

"MWO?!" seru Kyuhyun keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Yaa! Jangan teriak-teriak! Sakit telingaku!" gerutu Kibum.

"Siwon? Jung Siwon? Anak Kepala Sekolah kita? Siwon yang kau bilang dia juga menonton konser Yesung hyung?! Siwon yang naksir kau? Siwon yang jadi Romeo di dramamu?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, benar dia. Memang ada berapa lagi Siwon yang kita kenal? Aku sangat kaget ketika semalam Appa bilang kepadaku. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon, aku akan ke rumahnya habis ini. Sudah dulu ya Kyu. Byeee.."

Kibum memutuskan telepon. Tepat ketika dia memasukkan handphone ke dalam sakunya, Heechul masuk ke dalam gedung. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan koran yang dipegangnya. Ketika Heechul masuk ke dalam lift, Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalam lift yang satunya.

: Waiting :

Kibum menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, bersiap untuk menuju rumah Siwon. Tapi belum sempat dia berdiri dengan sempurna, Siwon sudah ada di hadapannya. Kibum sampai jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Yaaa! Kuda! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Kibum, mengelus-elus pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

Siwon tersenyum manis. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membantu Kibum untuk berdiri. Kibum menerima uluran tangan Siwon dan kemudian dia pun berdiri.

"Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu, kenapa kau malah datang duluan kesini?" gerutu Kibum sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kutebak, kau pasti ingin berterimakasih padaku soal yang semalam. Kau berhutang banyak padaku." Kata Siwon.

"KYAAAAA!" Kibum menjerit lalu memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon terkejut karena tak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh Kibum, apalagi seerat itu. Dia hanya diam mematung, tak memeluk Kibum.

"KYAAAA! GOMAWO GOMAWO GOMAWO JUNG SIWOOOON!" jerit Kibum lagi, masih tetap memeluk Siwon erat.

"Hei, santai! Santai!"

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan mata berbinar, membuat Siwon jadi salah tingkah karena Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Siwon, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Entah jurus apa yang kau gunakan pada Appa ku sehingga dia luluh. Padahal seumur hidupku Appa selalu merecokiku agar menjadi pewaris Park Corp. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku bisa membalasmu?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

Siwon berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dia minta pada Kibum.

"Kau akan melakukan apa saja demi membalas rasa terima kasihmu padaku?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Apa saja! Sekarang katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. "Jika kuminta kau menjadi pacarku, apakah kau bisa menyanggupinya?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Wajah Kibum berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia tak menyangka Siwon akan memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Jujur saja, sejak konser Yesung, Kibum mulai jatuh hati pada Siwon. Siwon yang dewasa, dirasanya bisa mengerti dirinya yang kadang masih berjiwa seperti anak kecil.

"Otte?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Kibum mengangguk tanda setuju. Melihat persetujuan Kibum, Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Saranghaeyo." Kata Siwon, langsung mengecup Kibum tepat di bibir.

: Waiting :

Kyuhyun menunggu Heechul di lobi. Bukan lobi lantai dasar tentunya, tapi di lobi lantai tempat ruangan meeting berada. Lantai ini terletak di lantai paling atas. Kyuhyun meraih koran yang ada di meja. Tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka koran yang dipegangnya, Heechul keluar dari ruang meeting dengan air mata yang memenuhi matanya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan bangkit dari duduknya, Appa nya keluar dari ruangan meeting. Mengejar Heechul. Kyuhyun ragu, apa dia harus menyusul orang tuanya atau diam saja?

: Waiting :

"Chullie, Chullie, kumohon berhenti!" seru Hangeng yang putus asa mengejar istrinya, karena Heechul berlari cepat sekali.

Heechul seperti tidak mendengar. Dia terus berlari, dan akhirnya dia sampai di atap. Heechul kaget, dia tidak menyangka dia akan sampai ke atap. Yang jelas, sudah tidak ada jalan keluar.

"Chullie.. Jebal.." desah Hangeng.

Heechul memunggungi Hangeng. Air mata masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Sakit, sakit rasanya begitu melihat suami yang telah berpisah dengannya selama enam belas tahun, tapi melihatnya dalam pelukan wanita lain.

"Tolong mengertilah. Itu bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Tunggulah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Kata Hangeng setelah mengatur nafasnya.

Heechul berbalik menghadap Hangeng. "Menunggu katamu? MENUNGGU?! I DID MY WAITING! SIXTEEN YEARS, ALONE! APAKAH ITU KURANG?!" kata Heechul, meledak dalam kemarahan.s

"Aku bisa –"

"Aku sudah menunggu, enam belas tahun aku menunggu! Aku menunggu sendirian! Aku hidup merana selama enam tahun hingga akhirnya aku sukses dengan H2K. Aku hanya menunggumu. Tapi selama enam belas tahun, kau tak pernah mencariku! Hingga akhirnya aku sendiri yang harus kembali ke Korea hanya untuk mencarimu dan anak kita! Kyuhyun anak kita!" seru Heechul.

"Jebal, dengarkan aku.." pinta Hangeng.

"Aku mendirikan H2K agar aku bisa membuktikan diri pada orang tuamu bahwa aku bisa! Bahwa aku juga bisa sederajat dengan kalian! Apa kau tahu, karena cintaku pada kalian, perusahaanku pun kunamai H2K! Singkatan dari Hangeng Heechul Kyuhyun! Tapi sepertinya semua pengorbananku sia-sia karena kau!"

"Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa..."

"Aku bertemu Kyuhyun! Awalnya dia sinis padaku, tapi kemudian dia berubah drastis! Dan aku yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Umma nya! Dan aku yakin pasti Kyuhyun sudah menceritakannya padamu! Hanya kau diam saja! Malah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di depan mataku! Sakit Hangeng, sakit. Enam belas tahun aku tidak melihat suamiku, tapi waktu aku melihatnya, dia sedang berpelukan dengan perempuan lain. Setiap orang akan sakit hati jika seperti itu, Hangeng!"

Hangeng mendekati Heechul dan langsung merengkuh Heechul dalam pelukannya. Heechul tidak memberontak, walaupun dia sangat marah, tapi tak dapat dipungkirinya dalam hatinya dia begitu merindukan pelukan suaminya.

"Aku mencarimu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada di Inggris. Dan bodohnya aku, aku sering melihat H2K tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Padahal, jika sekali saj aku masuk ke salah satu gerai H2K, aku akan langsung tahu kau ada dimana!" Hangeng memberi penjelasan.

"Yang kau lihat tadi, Victoria terpeleset. Kau lihat kan ada pecahan gelas dan kopi bertebaran di lantai? Aku hanya menangkapnya agar dia tidak terjatuh, hanya itu saja." Kata Hangeng menjelaskan kejadian tak sengaja tadi.

Heechul terisak dalam tangisnya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun anak kita. Sudah besar kan dia? Mianhae, aku belum bisa mendidiknya dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa mendidiknya dengan baik tanpamu. Hidupku hanya terfokus pada Kimo Group dan mencarimu. Hingga Kyuhyun kunomorduakan. Kyuhyun tahu kau Umma nya. Aku tahu sejak hari pertama kau mengajar di SM High School. Saat aku menjemput Kyuhyun, aku melihatmu. Istri yang kurindukan selama enam belas tahun, ada tepat di depan mataku. Seterusnya, aku selalu ke sekolah hanya untuk melihatmu. Aku takut menampakkan diri di hadapanmu, karena aku takut kau sudah melupakanku, kau sudah membenciku. Dan yang paling aku takuti adalah, jika kau sudah menemukan cinta yang baru." Jelas Hangeng panjang lebar.

Heechul meledak dalam tangis. Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya. Mereka berdua seakan tak mau dipisahkan. Wajar, karena mereka sudah berpisah selama enam belas tahun.

"Umma..."

Sebuah suara membuat Hangeng dan Heechul menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka melihat Kyuhyun, buah hati mereka, berdiri di pintu sambil menangis.

"Umma!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Heechul.

Kyuhyun memeluk Heechul erat. Heechul balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungguh suatu pertemuan yang mengharukan. Kyuhyun, yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal Umma nya, akhirnya kini bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Umma nya, dengan jati diri yang sudah terkuak.

"Umma, bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippo." Isak Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengecup kepala Kyuhyun. "Kita kan bertemu terus di sekolah. Kenapa kau bisa bilang kau merindukanku?" katanya berusaha menggembirakan suasana.

"Umma tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku hidup tanpa Umma. Dari kecil, aku melihat keluarga teman-temanku yang utuh. Aku hanya bisa iri pada mereka, karena aku tidak punya Umma. Aku sering menangis karena aku ingin punya Umma. Dan ketika aku mulai tumbuh besar, aku mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Umma ku sudah meninggalkanku. Aku membenci Umma ku saat itu. Dan sungguh, aku sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa guru baru di sekolahku adalah Umma ku. Akhirnya aku tahu alasan Umma pergi, itu pun karena tak sengaja mendengar Appa mengingau saat tidur. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan menangis di pelukanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menunggu Appa yang melakukannya." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Air mata di wajah Heechul menjadi semakin deras. "Kyuhyun, andai kau tahu. Umma juga sangat ingin memelukmu, mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ini adalah Umma mu. Tapi kita sama-sama menunggu Appa mu, hingga Appa mu menemuiku dengan cara seperti ini, membuatku meledak dalam kemarahan dulu. Pertemuan yang sungguh sangat tidak elit.." kata Heechul sambil berusaha tertawa.

Hangeng yang tak tahan melihat anak dan istrinya berpelukan melepas rindu sambil bertangis-tangisan pun segera merengkuh mereka berdua dalam pelukannya.

"Keluargaku.. Keluargaku yang aku cintai.. Dua permata yang paling berharga di hidupku.. Tak akan kubiarkan kita berpisah lagi, tak akan... Aku janji.. Aku janji.."

.

.

To Be Continued to EPILOG :D

Huaaaa demi apa garing banget tuh pertemuan antara Hangeng – Heechul – Kyuhyun ! Padahal aku sendiri nangis loh ngetiknya hahaha padahal garing begitu :D

Semoga puas ya dengan chapter ini 3

Chapter depan adalah epilog :D

Bersiap-siaplah berpisah dengan cerita gaje ini -_-


	14. Chapter 14

WAITING

Disclaimer : Belong to SM, God, and theirselves :D

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Cast :

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : T

Length : Sequel

Summary : Seorang yeoja bernama Kim Heechul yang menjadi guru baru di sebuah SMA khusus namja, hingga disana dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan masa lalunya yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. RnR? Genderswitch

A/N : Bodohnya author.. Yewook moment sama Kyumin moment nya dikit banget kenapa udah mau epilog -_- Dan akhirnya... Author putuskan untuk membuat chap ini digabung dengan epilog. Nulis chap + epilog ini sesuatu banget deh.. di saat hujan angin yang deras.. jomblo ngenes.. dan ditambah hasil nilai MID yang agak random. Sekian.

WAITING

Setelah pertemuan keluarga yang terpisah selama enam belas tahun itu, Hangeng memaksa istrinya untuk pindah dari apartemennya. Semula Heechul tidak mau karena dia sangat menyukai apartemennya. Tapi dia tak kuasa menahan dorongan hatinya yang memaksanya untuk hidup seatap dengan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

"Ummaaaaa!"

Hangeng dan Heechul terbangun dari tidur mereka karena suara Kyuhyun yang melengking tinggi. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun mendobrak masuk ke kamar mereka. Tingkahnya tak ubahnya seperti anak TK.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Umma masih ngantuk.." kata Heechul sambil menguap.

"Umma bangun dong! Ini hari yang spesial loh!"

"Memang ini hari yang spesial kan? Kita kan mau ke Amerika hari ini, menemui Kakek dan Nenekmu." Kata Hangeng heran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan itu, Appa! Hari ini Kyuhyun mau nembak Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Heechul dan Hangeng serentak langsung duduk tegak.

"MWO?" seru keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ne! Aku gay sih. Aku seme! Karena sangat tidak mungkin aku menjadi uke. Kalian tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Heechul dan Hangeng sama-sama menggeleng.

"Yah, selama kau bahagia sih." Kata Hangeng.

"Sungmin manis juga." Timpal Heechul.

Kyuhyun merengut begitu mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Jadi, cuma Sungmin yang manis? Aku tidak?"

Heechul tertawa. "Lah, katanya kamu seme. Kalau seme ya tampan dong. Cuma uke yang manis."

"Oh, begitu ya.. Ya sudah ya, Kyuhyun pamit dulu. Mau nembak Sungmin dulu. Daaaa!" kata Kyuhyun, bergegas keluar dari kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Heechul menatap Hangeng. "Lihat tuh, kelakuan anakmu."

"Hey, itu anakmu juga. Siapa suruh kau meninggalkannya saat dia baru lahir? Makanya dia jadi seperti itu."

Heechul merengut. "Terserah deh! Aku mau tidur, ngantuk!" kata Heechul, menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut.

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Saranghae.."

: Waiting :

Sungmin menikmati angin pagi dengan duduk di bangku di taman rumahnya yang luas. Jemari tangan kirinya dengan lincah memindahkan satu kord ke kord yang lain. Sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya memetik senar-senar gitarnya dengan ritme yang indah. Mulut mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Two Is Better Than One dari Boys Like Girls dan Taylor Swift.

_Maybe it's true_

_That i can't live without you_

Sungmin terperanjat. Dia menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Suaranya pun ikut terhenti. Dia kaget karena di bagian chorus tadi, ada seseorang yang ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun?" katanya tak percaya, menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you thought that it got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"What do you think, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Suaramu bagus sekali. Pantas saja kau sering menjuarai berbagai lomba menyanyi." Jawab Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniya.. Aku kan tadi nyanyi, dua itu lebih baik daripada satu. Jadi, daripada kalau kita sendiri-sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita bersatu saja?"

Wajah Sungmin bersemu merah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah.. Aku baru saja memintamu untuk jadi pacarku. Memang tidak romantis sih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjadi romantis." Kata Kyuhyun jujur.

Sungmin tertawa. "Itukah yang kau sebut pernyataan cinta? Garing sekali, Kyu!"

"Yah.. Aku kan tidak bisa romantis, jadi aku bingung. Terus bagaimana? Aku diterima atau ditolak nih?"

"Terima dong." Kata Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun meloncat ke atas saking senangnya. "Yes! Gomawo gomawo gomawo saranghaeee!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Sungguh cara menyatakan cinta yang sangat aneh.

: Waiting :

"Ha? Jadi begitu caranya kau menyatakan cinta padanya? Sumpah, sama sekali tidak romantis Kyu. Tapi diterima kan? Waaah, chukkae! Traktir aku dan Kibum ya nanti kalau kita ketemu! Dimana? H2K? Kita belum pernah kesana kan? Tapi benar kau yang traktir ya? Haa? Kau mau pergi ke Amerika sekarang? Untuk apa? Kau langsung meninggalkan Sungmin, begitu? Oh, begitu. Oke deh, byee!" Ryeowook menutup telepon.

"Siapa chagi?" tanya Yesung yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba menulis lagu untuk album terbarunya.

"Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin. Ingat Sungmin, tidak?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Namja manis bergigi kelinci yang bersama kalian waktu konserku di Amerika itu kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yah, kau benar. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama-sama dapat pacar juga. Akhirnya aku tidak sendirian!"

Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Kau tidak pernah sendirian, chagi. Aku ada untukmu." Kata Yesung.

Ryeowook memukul pelan tangan Yesung. "Kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, lagu untuk album barumu tak akan selesai. Dan jika albummu tidak keluar pada waktunya, jangan harap aku masih mau menjadi pacarmu! Aku malu punya pacar yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri!" ancam Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa. "Kau tidak mau punya pacar sepertiku? Penyanyi tampan yang sudah berkali-kali konser? Yang sudah mengeluarkan empat album? Yang punya banyak sekali fans di dunia?"

Ryeowook mendengus. "Cih, jangan kepedean ya. Sudah cepat selesaikan lagumu, atau aku tinggal pulang!

"Ne, ne, chagi. Bantu aku dong, buat lagu." Pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Katanya mau buat dua lagu di album barunya.. Ya buat sendiri dong!" kata Ryeowook sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook. "Ne, tapi temani aku sampai dua laguku selesai ya.."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Always."

: Waiting :

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendarat di Bandara Internasional John F. Kennedy. Setelah mengurusi bagasi, mereka pun keluar menemui staf Youngwoon.

"Annyeong haseyo, Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, Mr. Kim." Kata Gapsoo ahjussi, asisten pribadi Youngwoon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Appa dan Umma? Mereka belum tahu kan, kalau kami datang ke Amerika?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Tuan dan Nyonya Besar sama sekali belum tahu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan sekarang."

Di luar, sebuah limusin mewah telah menunggu. Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam limusin dan limusin segera berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Heechul terus menerus gelisah. Dia sangat gugup. Hangeng yang mengetahu keresahan istrinya pun terus mengenggam tangan Heechul, menenangkan istrinya.

"Romantis romantis.." sindir Kyuhyun yang kesal melihat kelakukan orang tuanya.

Hangeng dan Heechul sama-sama tertawa.

"Wajar kan? Kami sudah tidak bertemu selama enam belas tahun, jadi wajar kalau kami bermesraan terus. Jika kau tidak suka orang tuamu bermesraan, lalu kau maunya apa? Kami bertengkar lalu berpisah lagi, begitu?" kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aniyaaa.. Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, aku merindukan Sungmin."

"Salahmu juga sih. Kau menyatakan cinta padanya di hari yang bersamaan dengan kepergian kita ke Amerika. Sabar sedikit, tunggu pas kita pulang. Pasti kau sudah bermesraan dengannya." Kata Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Yah, benar juga sih kata Appa.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, iring-iringan mobil mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Limusin berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah. Mereka bertiga turun.

Heechul menatap nanar rumah mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Rumah mewah yang telah ditinggalkannya selama enam belas tahun, kini ada lagi di hadapannya. Dia kembali lagi ke rumah ini dengan statusnya yang lama, sebagai menantu keluarga Kim.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Hangeng menggandeng tangan Heechul.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka langsung menuju kamar Youngwoon dan Jungsoo, karena bisa dipastikan bahwa Youngwoon dan Jungsoo selalu ada di kamar.

Hangeng membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sedang menonton film di home theater mereka.

"Appa, Umma." Panggil Heechul.

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menoleh. Raut wajah keduanya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jungsoo menangis histeris.

Heechul segera menghampiri Jungsoo dan memeluk kakinya. "Umma, maafkan Heechul Umma.. Maafkan Heechul yang sudah pergi.. Maafkan Heechul yang sudah meninggalkan Umma dan Appa, juga Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.." isak Heechul.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Jungsoo berusaha memeluk Heechul. Heechul yang masih memeluk kaki Jungsoo pun segera memeluk tubuh Jungsoo.

"Bukan salahmu.. Ini semua salahku, Heechul.. Maafkan Umma.. Tidak seharusnya Umma mengusirmu.." kata Jungsoo, wajahnya masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku sudah kembali Umma.. Keluarga Kim akan utuh lagi, Umma.. Seperti dulu.. Kita akan hidup bersama lagi.. " kata Heechul.

Heechul ganti memeluk Youngwoon. "Appa, maafkan Heechul.. Heechul bersalah sudah pergi.."

Youngwoon mengelus-elus punggung Heechul sambil menangis. "Maafkan Appa, Maafkan Umma.. Kami tahu kami salah."

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku sudah memaafkan Appa dan Umma jauh sebelum Appa dan Umma meminta maaf." Kata Heechul.

Youngwoon melepaskan pelukannya. Heechul memandang kedua mertuanya bergantian.

"Umma, Appa, kini kehidupanku sudah jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Aku sudah punya perusahaan sendiri. Aku tahu H2K belum sebesar Kimo Group, tapi itulah pencapaianku selama enam belas tahun ini. Aku ingin membuktikan, bahwa aku bisa sederajat dengan kalian." Jelas Heechul.

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa kepada kami Heechul... Karena kau telah membuktikan tulusnya hatimu pada kami.."

Youngwoon menatap Hangeng dan Kyuhyun yang saling berangkulan melihat adegan pertemuan yang mengharukan itu.

"Sini, kita berlima berpelukan."

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun pun ikut bergabung. Merek aberlima saling berpelukan. Mereka sudah sangat rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Enam belas tahun berpisah dengan Heechul, tentunya menimbulkan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam.

: Waiting :

**EPILOG**

Ruang pertemuan di gedung Kimo Group kini sudah penuh oleh para wartawan. Hari ini, keluarga Kim akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Konferensi pers ini akan menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan yang sudah enam belas tahun tidak ada jawabannya. Sementara itu, di depan, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan.

"Hari ini, saya, Kim Hangeng, akan menjelaskan semuanya yang telah terjadi dalam hidup saya. Saya bukan lelaki brengsek yang punya anak tapi tidak punya istri. Saya punya istri, hanya saja kami menikah diam-diam dan tidak ada media yang tahu. Enam belas tahun yang lalu, sehabis melahirkan Kyuhyun, orangtua saya yang memang tidak menyukai Heechul, mengusir Heechul dari rumah. Saya berusaha mencari Heechul di Amerika dan Korea, tapi tidak ketemu. Ternyata, Heechul ada di Inggris. Bodohnya saya, selama ini saya tahu reputasi H2K sebagai kafe dan coffee shop yang sangat terkenal, tetapi saya tidak tahu bahwa pemiliknya adalah istri saya sendiri. Saya bertemu istri saya lagi ketika saya menjemput anak saya Kyuhyun di sekolah. Ternyata, dia menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris disitu. Saya masih bertahan untuk tidak menemui Heechul. Bahkan saya tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun. Alasan saya hanya satu, saya takut Heechul udah melupakan saya atau bahkan dia sudah mempunyai cinta yang lain."

Hangeng menatap istrinya, yang sibuk mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Setiap hari saya selalu berusaha untuk datang ke sekolah Kyuhyun hanya untuk melihat Heechul. Dan kemudian, suatu kejadian menggelikan membuat saya bertemu lagi dengan istri saya. Awalnya saya menyuruh sekretaris saya untuk membawakan saya kopi karena saya sangat suka dengan kopi dari salah satu karyawan saya di pantry. Tapi sekretaris saya malah membawakan kopi dari H2K. Awalnya saya marah, tapi begitu saya mencicipinya, rasanya enak sekali. Saya mencari tentang H2K di internet dan betapa kagetnya saya begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik H2K adalah Kim Heechul, yang tak lain adalah istri saya."

Hangeng berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas panjang.

"Saya meminta sekretaris saya untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan direktur H2K. Niat saya hanya untuk bertemu dengan istri saya lagi. Tapi bodohnya saya, saat istri saya masuk ke dalam ruangan, saya sedang dalam posisi memeluk sekretaris saya. Saya menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Heechul marah dan berlari keluar. Saya mengejarnya, dan saya menjelaskan semuanya. Dan akhirnya, kami bisa bersatu kembali. Tapi kemarin Heechul masih mempermasalahkan tentang sekretaris saya karena sekretaris saya menyukai saya, dia berkata dia sudah menemukan cinta yang lain dan dia akan menikah. Jadi dia tidak akan menganggu kehidupan keluarga kami." Kata Hangeng, menyudahi penjelasan panjangnya.

"Lalu, setelah ini, apakah Kimo Group akan digabung dengan H2K Group?" tanya seorang reporter.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Kami belum tahu, tapi yang jelas, digabung atau tidak, kami akan tetap mengelola bisnis kami masing-masing dengan baik."

"Dan Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah anda nantinya akan mewarisi perusahaan orangtua anda?" tanya seorang reporter.

"Oh, tentu saja! Tapi aku hanya mau mewarisi usaha Umma. Soalnya usaha Umma makanan semua, aku suka! Aku bisa makan banyak nanti! Gratis pula! Usaha Appa nanti, biar adikku saja! Umma dan Appa ku akan cepat membuatnya kok!" seru Kyuhyun semangat.

Hangeng dan Heechul ternganga. Sedangkan para wartawan yang ada semuanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo ikut tertawa.

"Umma sudah 38 tahun." Kata Heechul.

"Ah, bisa kok! Kyuhyun pernah membaca di majalah ada wanita 50 tahun hamil. Umma saja masih 38 tahun, pasti masih bisa!"

Hangeng tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anaknya.

: Waiting :

"Dan mari kita sambut, Kim Kyuhyun dan Jung Ryeowook dari kelas 10A!" seru sang pembawa acara, Kang Hodong.

Lampu panggung dimatikan. Kemudian satu lampu menyorot Kyuhyun dan satunya lagi menyorot Ryeowook.

"Awalnya kami akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu di mash up kan, tapi karena suatu kejadian yang sangat berharga dalam hidup saya, kami memutuskan untuk mengganti lagu dengan lagu pernikahan kedua orang tua saya. Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius ketika Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyanyikan lagu terindah dalam hidup mereka.

Dan ketika lagu itu selesai, Kyuhyun turun dari panggung dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Saranghaeyo, Appa, Umma." Katanya sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Mulai dari sekarang, mereka bertiga akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Ditambah dengan janin yang ada di kandungan Heechul, mereka yakin mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Selamanya {}

**END**

Akhirnyaaa berakhirlah FF gaje ini .. *usap keringat*. Kita doakan semoga mereka bertiga bisa menjadi keluarga bahagia ya...

Akhir kata, author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kesetiaan mengikuti FF gaje yang gak jelas arahnya kemana ini. Dan maaf sekali adegan pertemuan Heechul dengan mertuanya garing, karena author bingung mau dijadiin bagaimana -_-

Yang masih ingin membaca karya-karya author.. (pede amat thor), author menerima rikues FF, bisa langsung mention saya di **IqlimaNindya**

Oh iya, author buka online shop baru nih, add ya fb nya di Wanjeonhan KShop :D

Gomawo.. *deep bow*


End file.
